Brick Wall (KiMo)
by Dietskittles
Summary: Kim has a sudden realization. She is in love with Monique and never even saw it coming. This story is initially about Kim's shock of falling in love with her best friend. As it progresses, it will become a story about Kim and Monique overcoming different "walls" in their relationship.
1. Dazed

This is my first fanfic...please bear with me. (You can already tell how much confidence I have in this)

I apologize for any lame euphemisms that don't quite have the same effect as the genuine article.

Also, if you don't like girl/girl pairings, you probably will not like this. Feel free to pick a different story that better suits your interests.

For those that do like some girl on girl, I hope you enjoy it :)

**Mandatory Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or any name brands that may be mentioned.**

* * *

><p>Kim nurses a Dr Pepper in the middle of the busy food court. She pays no attention to shoppers as they walk past perusing the menus of the variety of venues. She is entirely captivated, entranced, by one single thing.<p>

A pair of full shapely lips.

"Kim...Kim!" Monique says raising her voice, resorting to volume to get through to her best friend.

The words flowing out of those beautiful lips finally reach her. "I'm sorry, what?"

Monique squints an eye at Kim and unconsciously slides a hand across her mouth. "Girl, I was hoping you could tell me. You've been staring for a while now. Is there something on my face?"

Just a pair of gorgeous lips, is what Kim had to almost slap herself to keep from saying. What actually came out was surprisingly believable. "Sorry, I was totally zoning out there. Wade called earlier. Drakken stole a bunch of Tesla coils from a vintage electronics shop. I was just wondering what kind of insane oversight he's going to have next."

Monique shrugs "It doesn't really matter, you're just going to blow it up anyway." She smiles and adds "If you need help getting shrapnel out of you hair again, I got you, Girlfriend."

Kim loves it when Monique calls her that. It gets her heart pumping, gives her a sort of thrill she can't explain. She hasn't really thought about it until this very moment.

The smile on Monique's face hasn't faded. No matter how hard she tries, Kim's eyes settle back on that wonderful display of delight. As her look becomes a stare, Kim is finding it harder and harder to think clearly.

_What is wrong with me?_

Kim shakes her head breaking free from the hold the smile had on her. "I'm sorry, Monique. I just...I don't feel right."

Kim is polite, but Monique does think it is odd that Kim has apologized to her so many times in one sitting. Kim doesn't just throw them around. The tone of genuine concern makes her best friend's heart flutter "What's wrong? Do you want me to call Ron to pick you up?"

"I don't even know." Kim feels so strange, almost uncomfortable. What she does know is that she wants to stay with her friend, the friend, she realizes, that is making her feel this way.

It hits her, slams into her like she just ran full sprint head first into a brick wall. The impact leaves her completely stunned, dazed, and half way to denial.

_Oh my God...I'm in love with Monique..._

That coherent thought, that silent articulation of her feelings, completely overwhelms her.

Now Monique is the one who is confused. She watches intently as Kim's eyes dart from right to left then back again. She has no idea what is going on in there and isn't sure if she wants to. "Kim?" Monique gently inquires as she reaches for the hand of her obviously distressed friend.

The touch of her newly discovered love abruptly calms the disquiet of her realization. However, it quickly causes something else to stir. "Thanks. I'm okay." Kim gives it a little squeeze before letting go, wanting to savor every second of the warmth of Monique's hand in hers. Once the warmth is gone, Kim feels a cold sweat stipple her forehead.

_How did this happen? What am I supposed to do?_

Monique has never seen Kim act like this. "I know you said you're fine, but I think we'd better get you home."

Kim takes a long sip of her soda. Monique wonders if her friend might be stalling, but Kim just likes Dr Pepper, her favorite soda proving to be a welcome distraction. While Monique waits she calls her Dad for a ride, not exactly trusting Ron to get Kim back safely. Its not that Ron can't, Monique simply feels better with Kim in an enclosed vehicle versus the death trap of a moped he rides.

Lost in her own head, more like drowning in it, Kim doesn't say much during the ride home. Monique watches her, visibly worried. Before Kim gets out of the car, Monique grabs her by the arm. "Hey, are you sure you're alright?"

Kim looks at her for moment, not sure how to respond. "I...I'll be okay. This isn't something you need to worry about." She gently shrugs off Monique's grip and gets out. Kim feels safe with that statement. She wasn't lying. Kim really thinks that she can sort out her feelings, eventually, without having to involve Monique at all.

She doesn't realize how wrong she is.

**...9-10 Hours Later...**

Kim and Ron stalk through the night long past most teenagers' curfews. They circle the perimeter of Drakken's lair strafing along narrow ledges and rusted fences.

Wade had no luck figuring out what Drakken has planned for the Tesla coils. Apparently, they can be used on virtually any doomsday machine. Villains tend to use them for aesthetic reasons, the coils serving no practical purpose whatsoever.

Usually Kim would make a quip about how stupid that is, but she is rather preoccupied.

Ron notices immediately. Admittedly, he is pretty dense most of the time, but he cares about Kim, she's his best friend, and right now his best friend senses are tingling.

"Hey KP, what's the deal? We've been walking around in circles for an hour. You okay?"

Kim is sick of being asked that. Of course she's not okay! She has fallen in love with her best (girl) friend and has to deal with all the problems that dredges up. Normally, Kim has Monique to talk things like this through with, but she can't go to Monique when she's the source of her troubles.

She glances back at Ron, whom she still hasn't answered, and almost laughs. Ron is definitely off the table. Kim is certain he doesn't understand girl stuff or relationships. Telling him will only force her to listen to him freak out about it, fuss about it, probably joke about it, without being the slightest help.

"KP!"

"I'm fine!" Kim snaps back stunning Ron into silence.

The flare of anger clears her mind long enough to realize that Drakken's security is practically nonexistent as usual. Kim crouches down and makes her approach, Ron following close behind.

The duo, trio if you count Rufus, soon have a clear view of what Drakken has in store for the world.

Kim furrows her brow "Is he serious?"

"I sure hope so." Ron says licking his lips.

Drakken is using the coils to produce the static needed to make large amounts of cotton candy. Not only is Drakken not using the Tesla coils to take over the world, he is actually making use of them as a clever design aspect.

Kim's expression hasn't changed. "This is just too weird."

"I don't know, KP, a man needs his cotton candy."

"At 3:00AM?"

"To each his own, Kim, to each his own." Ron replies sounding oddly profound.

Kim rolls her eyes. "Come on, there has to be more to it than that."

Ron shrugs. It's not outside the realm of possibility. It doesn't seem like anything is for Drakken, no matter how fundamentally flawed or ridiculous. The guy's blue for crying out loud.

Kim spies any easy way in. "Let's get a closer look."

"Aw, this was only supposed to be a scouting mission." Ron whines. He really doesn't feel like losing his pants. It's way too early/late for that.

"It is, I'm just going to scout a little closer."

He frowns "You and I both know it isn't going to end there."

Kim doesn't deny it, much to her friend's displeasure.

The hero drops down from the ceiling landing softly without a sound. Ron, not so much. His scream is clearly audible as he fumbles and falls unintentionally after her. Kim takes a step back just in time to avoid his wriggling body hitting the floor.

Ron groans. By the time he gets to his feet and makes sure Rufus is alright, they're surrounded by a dozen henchmen clad in red.

Kim realizes why Drakken doesn't need an alarm. Ron's the alarm. _No big. It's not like I haven't beaten them before._

A surly female voice cuts through the air "Back off boys, this one's mine."

The henchmen part to reveal a beautiful woman with wavy black hair. She has a green tinted pallor that complements her emerald eyes. A flattering green and black cat suit hugs her slender figure.

Kim's eyes narrow, she says one word tersely under her breath "Shego."

The villain graces Kim with her perennial smirk "You came to crash the party?"

The hero arches an eyebrow "Party?"

"Why weren't we invited?!" Ron yells in misplaced indignation.

Shego feigns an apology, her tone laced with sarcasm "Oh, Im sorry, your invitation must have gotten lost in the mail." She turns to Kim and says more seriously "As if we didn't expect you and polka dot here to drop by."

Ron tilts his head "Polka-wha?" He looks down to see a blue spotted pair of yellow boxer shorts. "Dang it!" His pants are hanging from the ceiling, an unused belt loop entangled in a window lock. Ron does a classic facepalm. "It's just like one of those nightmares..."

Kim's response provides little comfort "I really thought you would have gotten used to it by now."

Ron hangs his head " Me too, KP."

"You should bring an extra pair."

Shego flings her hands up in impatience "Enough about the pants!"

"Fine," Kim says "let's get this party started."

Shego hesitates "You usually have something better to say than that, something, you know, slightly less horrifically lame."

Kim sighs "It's been an off day."

Shego can tell. As she and Kim exchange blows, Shego frowns. None of the hero's punches or kicks have any real power behind them. Kim is just going through the motions. Shego hasn't even felt the urge to ignite her hands.

Kim has done something terrible. She has made the one thing Shego truly enjoys doing (that isn't illegal) _boring_.

Shego is immensely annoyed that the thrill of a good "spar" with Kim is being withheld from her. She pins Kim down and yells in her face. "What is wrong with you?! Come on, Kimmie!"

Kim flinches. She is very aware her heart isn't in it. She doesn't know how she can focus on fighting Shego when she can't even think straight. The confusion over her feelings, the shock of it all, lingers, hanging over her thoughts like a thick fog. She can't get anywhere.

She's startled by her head suddenly whipping to the side. One side of her face stings horribly. Warm liquid drips back over her ear and down into the nape of her neck.

Kim's eyes widen. "You did not just..." Her voice trails off.

Shego smiles wryly "I did. So what are you going to do about it?"

Kim kicks the villain off her and jumps to her feet. She presses a hand against her cheek to stop the bleeding, enraged that Shego would actually claw her face.

_If this scars I'm gonna-_

Her train of thought is cut short by a green ball of plasma hurtling toward her head. Kim ducks and dodges several more before lunging at the older woman.

Shego relishes the change in Kim. She lets Kim tackle her hoping to get a chance to grapple. Kim is more interested in strangling Shego.

"My face? Really?!" Kim shouts as she straddles her enemy. "That's off limits!" As a woman, Kim always thought Shego understood. Punching and kicking is fine, but burning and clawing, no, heck no.

Shego smirks " I don't play by the rules, Princess."

One of her eyes twitches "You're lucky that I do."

A shrill scream interrupts Kim's fantasy of throttling Shego. _Ron! He's probably in serious trouble. _Kim handsprings off the villain leaving her arch nemesis very disappointed.

Kim takes off running toward the giant cotton candy machine taking out several incompetent henchmen along the way.

"Kim! Kiiiiiim!" She hears her best friend wail.

Drakken's voice booms over Ron's cries. "Quiet you buffoon! Soon I'll make you the secret ingredient to my organic explosive recipe!"

_Bombs?_ Kim races around a corner to see Ron dangling from a thin cord over a large vat of "cotton candy". Electricity arcs through the air dangerously close to the blond sidekick.

Drakken continues his monologue "A mere ounce of this 'candy' has the explosive force of a pound of C4! With its unassuming form, vast quantities can be smuggled into every country! I'll bring the world to its knees through sugary conquest!"

Taking a break from screaming, Ron pauses to ask "So does that mean I can't have some?"

"Of course, you fool!" The evil scientist rubs his chin. "On second thought, be my guest." He grabs a lever.

Kim leaps into action inferring exactly what that lever does. She fires her grappling hook. It latches onto a far ledge and yanks her off her feet.

Right as Drakken pulls the lever dropping Ron to his doom, Kim comes sailing plucking her best friend right out of the air.

"Kim Possible!" Drakken yells as if he is surprised.

I see you plans are as deranged and unpredictable as ever, Drakken." Kim replies calmly.

"That's Dr. Drakken you little brat!" He gets a hold of himself. "No matter, Shego! Shego, where are you?!"

His foremost employee waves to him standing below his platform. "Right here, Dr. D."

"Fly us out of here before the weasel finds the self destruct button!"

Shego smacks herself on the forehead "Wha- Why do you even have that?!"

Ron gets his two cents in "Hey! Rufus isn't a weasel!"

Rufus peaks out of his owner's pocket and nods vigorously "U-huh, u-huh!"

Drakken rebuttals very cleverly "Shut up!"

Kim looks down at the naked mole rat "Well Rufus, did you do it?"

Rufus smiles showing bits of wire and rubber stripping in his teeth. " Yep, self destruct."

Right as the words leave the rodent's mouth red lights flash and sirens blare.

Drakken looks a little more desperate now "Shego!"

She picks at her ear with the pinky tip of her glove "I'm coming, I'm coming."

She hops into her hover UFO thing and snatches Drakken. The mad scientist leans over the edge and calls down to the teenagers with a demented grin spreading across his blue face "I have already shipped thousands of pounds of undetectable explosives throughout the globe! You're standing in at least a hundred more! Get ready to be splattered across the ocean! I win, Possible! I win!"

The evil pair fly off leaving the younger heroes to die.

_If the explosives are as potent as he said, forget splatter, we're going to get vaporized! _

Kim turns to see her best friend knee deep in cotton candy bomb fluff. "Ron what are you doing?! let's go!"

"KP, there's no way we'd make it in time. Let a man enjoy his final moments with the sweet bliss of sugary goodness."

_Are you kidding?_ "Ron, that isn't real cotton candy."

"Rufus doesn't think so."

Kim is surprised to see the rodent engorging himself by the mouthful. "What the-" An overhead explosion cuts her off. Embers and sparks rain down over the volatile explosive material. Kim flinches tensing every muscle waiting to be blown apart down to the atomic level.

Nothing happens.

Kim dares to let herself relax. She rips off a small tuft of the pink cotton and puts it in her mouth. It's sweet and quickly melts away in her saliva.

Her jaw drops. _This really is cotton candy._

The so called deadly explosive is about as dangerous as the stuffing in Kim's pandaroo.

Kim drops to her knees weak from the flood of relief. Once that washes through, Kim is outraged. "What the heck is wrong with Drakken? How on earth could he mistake cotton candy for a bomb? How, Ron, how?"

Ron stuffed so much of the candy in his mouth he actually has to chew before replying "I dunno, KP. I've never really understood the whole mad science thing."

Kim shakes her head. "But I would like to see the look on Drakken's face when Shego tells him his thousands of pounds of world conquering explosives are completely harmless."

"I bet it'll be priceless." Ron looks up from his spoils. His eyes soon widen with concern "Hey Kim, what happened to your face?!"

"I'm fine it just looks bad." Kim knows that the face is an area that tends to bleed a lot with no serious implications.

Ron gently brushes the tips of his fingers under the swollen broken skin "I thought Shego didn't..." He doesn't want to finish his sentence.

"I ticked her off."

Ron doesn't remember Kim doing anything to provoke that. "How, why, KP?" Kim doesn't respond. He sees it. The distant look. The look that's been coming off and on all night.

Even with the high chance that she isn't listening Ron feels compelled to ask "So where's the party?"

His friend absently replies "It was a figure of speech, Ron." She doesn't notice his face fall.

Kim reaches and touches her injured cheek. A sharp intake of breath hisses past her teeth.

_Monique. _

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

><p>What did you think? Please review and let me know.<p>

If you think it sucked or was the worst thing you have ever read, please tell me why. That way I can try not to repeat the same mistakes and avoid making your eyes bleed from reading another chapter of horrible fanfiction. Constructive criticism is always welcome!

If you want to be particularly harsh, spare everyone and just PM it to me.

One more thing, if you are a grammar Nazi or see any typos PM me and I'll fix them. I appreciate it, really.


	2. Clarity

Thanks for the reviews! I really, really, appreciate it.

I think I might be pushing the Teen (rating) line with this chapter (the questionable material is brief, but there), please let me know if I should change it. I'll bump it up to M if need be.

**Mandatory Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or any name brands/movies that may be mentioned.**

* * *

><p>Kim absentmindedly scratches at the bandage on her face. Mr. Barkin is subbing, again, giving a stupefyingly boring lecture on the importance of the great immigration? trigonometry? recycling? Kim doesn't even know anymore.<p>

_Does he realize this is AP English?_

Kim thinks it would be a good idea to remind him, but nothing gets through to him during one of his power tripping discourses. At best, it'll earn her ringing ears and a shower of spittle. At worst, detention.

The last place Kim wants to be is alone with her thoughts.

Her fingertips wander back to her bandage.

"Possible!" Barkin, well, barks. "Picking at scabs, I see. Detention!"

_What the-?_ Kim is so surprised she stammers "M-Mr. Barkin, I wasn't-"

"First you develop the disgusting habit of picking at flesh wounds and now you're rebelling against authority? What's next? Ear piercings?!"

"How is that even-"

Mr. Barkin steamrolls over whatever argument, no matter how valid, Kim has. She's been caught in the middle of one of his unstoppable tirades. Kim wishes Ron was here to take some of the heat, but of course, Ron wouldn't be caught dead in AP English.

Kim has several hours worth of punishment before she finally makes it out of there.

"I don't believe this..." She mutters under her breath before banging her head against her locker for clarity. "Why did this have to happen to me?" Kim is talking about her detention just as much as she is referring to her love for Monique. Neither of which she desires, both having been forced upon her.

Kim stops her voluntary head trauma. _Was it forced?_ She knows the answer, but doesn't want to acknowledge it.

She wrinkles her face and feels the bandage tug on her skin. The fight with Shego was a wakeup call. Kim knows she can't live her life like this, wandering blind in her own head and getting nowhere. She has to do something. But what?

"Tryin' to make out with your locker? I'm jealous."

Kim starts turning around to see Monique greeting her with a joking smile. "Hey Monique." Kim replies softly, her own smile thin and weak. It's not that Kim isn't happy to see her secret love, she is, the mental anguish of her dilemma is slowly sucking the life out of her, not leaving much for friendly conversation.

The look of concern from yesterday returns. She lays a hand on her friend's shoulder. Kim tenses and it doesn't escape Monique's notice. "Kim, what's been bothering you? You know you can tell me anything."

_No, not this._

Kim grinds her teeth together and forces out a lie. "My missions lately have been running me into the ground. I didn't get home until after 5:00AM last night...this morning. If it wasn't for Drakken's mistake Ron and I wouldn't even have made it out of there alive."

Something flashes in Monique's gaze. Her jaw sets and her fingers clench into a fist. She stares hard into Kim's eyes without saying a word. Right when Kim thinks she's about to explode from her love looking at her so intensely, Monique takes a step back and says flatly "See you after school."

Kim's legs feel like jelly. She braces herself on the row of lockers watching her friend walk away down the hall.

_What the heck was that about?_

"And Monique thinks _I'm_ acting weird?"

"What about Monique?"

Kim jumps nearly dropping her books for the next class. "Ron," she sighs "what do you want?"

Ron hesitates. He's never been able to sneak up on Kim before. It tells him how distracted his friend is, how very wrong this all is, whatever it is. He wants to help, but if Kim hasn't told him by now, she probably won't anytime soon.

He can't help but feel hurt that Kim doesn't think she can rely on him for something so serious, serious enough to make The Kim Possible a spastic zombie. Ron pushes down the pain and asks sheepishly "I was just wondering...you know...if you wanted to go to Bueno Nacho later?" He ends the sentence rather awkwardly unsure how Kim will respond.

Kim considers it, thinking perhaps she could drown her problems in nacho cheese and meat fillers. She is about to accept, but holds her tongue. The brooding teenager shakes her head. "Maybe next time, Ron."

He hides his disappointment well. "Oh, okay. No problemo, KP."

They go their separate ways and the cycle begins: sit through boring lecture, get in trouble for not paying attention, bang head against locker, repeat.

Mercifully, the final bell rings and Kim is free.

"Possible!" Kim freezes and turns around. "Just where do you think you're going?" Barkin looms over her, eyeing her suspiciously.

Kim doesn't know what he wants so she throws something out there "Home?"

"Negative." The large man crosses his arms and leans over her. "If I recall, I gave you an entire school day's worth of detention to serve."

Kim's stomach drops. She completely forgot. The crestfallen redhead reluctantly follows her substitute teacher into the classroom deemed detention for the afternoon.

She looks around. There's a jock, a nerd, a reject, a weirdo, _and I guess that makes me the hot cheerleader..._ Kim really isn't in the mood for a remake of the Breakfast Club. She takes a seat as far away as possible from everyone refusing to acknowledge anyone else's presence.

Barely a minute has passed and she is already checking the clock. Kim has a solid three hours left. She groans internally and allows her forehead to slam down onto her temporary desk. The pain radiates past her temples distracting her only for a moment.

Her thoughts inevitably return to one thing occupying her mind, the one thing that has been consuming her since the pivotal moment she became aware.

_Monique_.

Kim shakes her fists having her own mini desk seizure. _Why can't I just-!_ The hero bites back a scream. I'_m supposed to be able to do anything, so why can't I..._

The teenager's eyes widen at the sight of her trembling hands.

_I'm...I'm scared._

She can jump out of airplanes, dodge lasers, battle hordes of monkey ninjas, stare death in the face, but she is paralysed with fear by the thought of losing her best (girl) friend.

Kim is terrified that her feelings will change, possibly ruin, everything.

A burning throb from her cheek reminds Kim that this has to stop. She can't keep cowering in her own mind like a mental case. Kim decides she has thought about it long enough.

The hero swallows whatever insecurities and fears she has and takes a deep breath.

_I am in love with Monique._

For the first time, Kim has been able to "say" it without spiralling into a crippling internal struggle.

_I love her and that's okay._

Kim feels kind of silly now. If Monique is half the person Kim thinks she is, then she would never let something like this come between their friendship.

That doesn't mean Kim is willing to confess. The mere suggestion would make Kim want to see her lunch a second time, maybe even a third. Her primary concern is preserving her friendship with Monique.

Kim wants to take things one day at a time and see where things go, if there is even a possibility of them having a relationship, an intimate one. The redhead squirms at the thought of being Monique's lover.

Her feelings still weigh heavily on her, but with her new perspective, Kim can handle it, for now.

Meanwhile, Mr. Barkin watches Kim's silent soap opera. He doesn't know what is going on and is fairly certain he doesn't want to. ...Teenage girls are baffling creatures.

After about an hour, Barkin has had enough. "Possible!"

Everyone, including Kim, flinches, being abruptly yanked out of their boredom induced stupors by the shout. "Take your crap and get out of here." In a low grumble he adds "You're creeping me out."

Kim immediately complies. A light touch of embarrassment coloring her cheeks on her way out of the classroom.

The crisis over, Kim pulls out her phone and dials, barely able to contain her excitement. "Hey Monique, do you want to hit the mall? I'm feeling spendy today."

Monique's surprised delight squeals over Kim's phone speaker "Girl, I thought you'd never ask!"

**...The Mall 30-45 Minutes Later...**

Kim and Monique greet each other with a warm hug. Kim lingers just a bit longer than usual, not long enough for her friend to think anything of it, but long enough to take in her scent. It has a curious depth, layers of cinnamon and nutmeg with a hint of clove. The sensation is thoroughly pleasant and Kim can't get enough of it.

She does wonder how Monique always smells like that. _Does she wash herself with pumpkin pie?_

The image is in her head before she can stop it, Monique sensually rubbing the pie filling across her deeply bronzed skin, completely bare, except for the orange squash clinging to her curvaceous figure, little bits tracing along her taut abdomen and shapely breasts.

Kim quickly rubs her eyes before they start to glaze over.

_I'm such a pervert_. One more pound to add to the weight on her shoulders.

She picks up on the tone of concern she's been hearing a lot of lately. "Everything alright?"

"I'm just tired, no big." Kim replies convincingly.

Convincing or not, Kim can tell that Monique doesn't quite buy it. To her relief, she doesn't pursue the matter.

Her secret love twiddles her fingers "Want to get your nails done?"

Kim would like to, but it always ends up being a waste of money. One mission and a broken nail, so much for the manicure. Kim has something else on her mind "I'd kill for a massage."

Monique smiles threatening to entrance her friend. "You deserve it, girl."

Kim still has the tendency to stare, but now that she is aware of it, she can break her gaze before it makes Monique uncomfortable. Thankfully, Kim has always had strong will power. She can keep her wandering eyes in check for the most part, natural desire getting the better of her now and then.

"Hey, I meant to ask you." Monique begins "What's with the cheek patch? Trying to quit?"

Kim smiles at the joke "Shego was a bit more...angsty last night."

Monique's mouth falls open "Oh no she didn't..."

"She did." Kim confirms while unconsciously feeling the bandage.

Kim expects a response, but Monique doesn't say anything. Something flashes in her eyes and she gets the same intense look from that morning.

It passes quickly, her love returning to herself, leaving Kim wondering the same thing as earlier.

_What the heck was that about?_

Kim lets it go, feeling obligated to since Monique hasn't hounded her for details regarding her own unusual behavior, just asking because she cares.

The massage is absolutely heavenly. Deft hands can really do a body good. Kim wishes she could just lay there forever, but unfortunately, time is up.

The masseuses leave the teenagers to get dressed.

Kim sits up, a crisp white towel covering her chest. She rolls her neck, shrugs her shoulders, feeling loose and nimble. "We should come here every day."

"You know I would."

Neither of them can afford it, but it's nice to blow some hot air.

"What do you feel like doi-" the hero's jaw goes slack in mid sentence.

All the willpower in the world can't keep Kim from staring as Monique slides off the table with no towel to be seen.

It is every bit as amazing as Kim imagined, every bit and more.

She can't help but think how great Monique would look in orange.

A loud smack snatches Monique's attention. "What was that?"

"I didn't hear anything." Kim replies calmly, her unbandaged cheek on fire and quickly turning red.

"I could have sworn..." She shakes her head, dismissing it, and begins to get dressed.

Kim lets out a long breath. _She didn't notice._ Ogling is much harder to explain away when the person is naked, there being only one explanation for why someone would stare.

Kim is desperate to keep that "explanation" from coming to light. That was too close for comfort.

She chastises herself for not seeing that one coming. _How could having the person I'm secretly in love with naked and alone in the same room with me have ever been a good idea?!_

"Still here Kim?" Monique asks, not talking about her physical presence.

Monique is already dressed while Kim is wearing nothing but a towel.

_Crap_. "Yeah, sorry. I guess zoned for a minute there."

"Are your missions really bothering you that much?"

Her missions being the easiest scapegoat, Kim continues to go along with the lie she created, feeling a little more guilty each time. "...Yeah, but someone has to save the world. I can't exactly quit, Monique."

The concern that never really left Monique's expression is replaced by a fierce determination. Why or from what, Kim has no idea. She'll take almost anything over Monique worrying, since it's really over nothing.

Something tells Kim that this probably isn't any better.

When Kim removes her towel, Monique averts her eyes giving her friend a measure of privacy.

Kim is grateful, not wanting to count the shades of red she would blush through if her love saw her nude and watched her dress.

The duo polish off their day with frozen yogurt and window shopping, their allowance victims of the price of a quality massage.

**...3-4 Weeks Later...**

Kim is happy, enjoying sweet, sweet normalcy. She has been able to maintain her self-control and has carefully avoided placing herself in any compromising positions, determined not to repeat the massage incident.

If only Monique would do her part.

Kim has noticed and it is becoming more and more apparent.

She leans back in the booth of Ron's favorite fast food restaurant. She finally asks the question that has been bothering her for days. "Does Monique look a little _different_ to you?"

Ron glances back to take a look. Monique is sprinkling extra lettuce over her taco salad. Nothing unusual...wait. "She's thicker maybe." Knowing how sensitive girls are about that kind of thing, he quickly adds "Not fat, but you know, not real skinny."

"I need you to do something for me." Ron gives his best friend a curious look. Kim whispers it into his ear.

"Sure thing, KP."

Ron gets up and walks over to Monique by the condiment bar. He takes her arm in his and squeezes her bicep. In the sexiest voice he can muster he harasses "Hey baby, you been working out?"

Monique thinks he's just playing around until she feels a hand on her behind. That one earns him a hard shove to the ground.

As Ron sprawls out on the floor he yells "Kim told me to do it!"

Kim smacks a hand on her forehead. She told him to casually, _casually_, squeeze Monique's arm or something to see what it felt like. Like, pretend to trip or something.

She didn't tell him to do _that_, whatever the heck that was.

Ron thought it was weird for Kim to ask him to touch Monique, but he just assumed it was one of those complicated girl things, like oversensitivity about weight. He still doesn't get it.

Monique walks around Ron, deciding against kicking him for the moment, and sits down across from Kim. Ron takes his seat next to the redhead.

Monique glares threateningly at her assailant, Ron smiling awkwardly back.

Kim interjects before Monique does something she might regret "I'm so sorry Monique, it was a misunderstanding. You know how Ron is."

She looks to Kim and falls victim to her pleading eyes. "Alright, alright. I won't hit him." She continues under her breath "This time."

Monique looks away to take off her light sweater so she can tie it around her waist. She isn't wearing anything underneath save a black midriff tank top.

Kim immediately notices the difference from the last time she's seen those shoulders bare. She watches her friend's new found muscles ripple and flex with every motion as she ties the knot, her skin the perfect shade to define and showcase the change.

Kim can see it in her neck, chest, arms, abs, and of course, those shoulders. Every time Monique moves new muscles flex and contract making Kim's heart race and face flush with desire.

Kim continues to stare as Monique inadvertently gives her a show by vigorously mixing the contents of her taco salad.

A thin line of drool falls from the corner of her mouth and begins to pool on the table.

Ron squints an eye. He grabs some napkins and breaks the strand of saliva bringing the paper up to Kim's mouth. "Geeze KP, if you wanted taco salad that badly you should have ordered it!"

Kim takes the handfull of damp napkins, wipes away the small puddle, and hides it before Monique looks up.

Monique was very attractive before, but this, this just isn't fair.

The smitten hero bites her thumb.

_I don't know how long I can do this._

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

><p>As before, please PM me any spellinggrammar mistakes. (I tend to throw commas around like confetti...)

Don't forget to tell me what you thought!

Please review and let me know. Feel free to elaborate.


	3. Countdown

**Mandatory Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or any name brands/movies that may be mentioned.**

* * *

><p>The clock is ticking.<p>

With every second that goes by Kim is steadily losing the tight grip she has habitually kept on herself. Whatever shreds of self-control she has left are quickly wearing down to threads.

Kim is afraid that she will lose control.

Ron is afraid that he is losing his best friend.

Since that weird day after the cotton candy incident, or lack thereof, things had been going great. Zombie Kim had gone back to normal, everything went back to how it was and had always been and stayed that way, until now.

No one knows Kim on the same level as Ron. To outsiders, Kim looks fine, but Ron can clearly see something is very, very, wrong, _again_.

He watches Kim as she exchanges textbooks in her locker, mere feet away, yet she doesn't even notice him. Her eyes are underlined with dark circles, clothes chosen with little forethought, nails bitten down to the beds. Kim looks straight ahead, but it's like she isn't really seeing anything.

"The Zombie's back..." Ron says to no one in particular.

Rufus pops out of his pocket and covers his face. He shakes his head while making little Rufus noises.

Ron glances down at his rodent companion. "Well said."

Rufus chatters unintelligibly.

"I don't know...you think so?"

The pink mole rat nods "Talk."

"I've tried Rufus, she..." Ron looks away "she won't tell me."

Rufus shakes his head again. "Monique."

Ron gives his pet a weird look. "Wha-? What does she have to do with it?"

Rufus shrugs, subtle body language implying he might know something Ron doesn't "Can't hurt."

"Alright, alright."

Ron spends the remainder of the school day wondering what to say. By the time the final bell rings, he hasn't made much progress.

His nerves start to prickle. Monique hasn't exactly forgiven him for the sexual harassment last week.

Even before her newly acquired physique she could probably flatten Ron if she wanted to, now he's concerned that he has given her an incentive.

Ron waves to her with a nervous smile "H-hi, Monique."

Fortunately for Ron, Monique isn't one to hold a grudge despite the way she feels toward him at the moment. There's a tightness to the smile she returns betraying the fact that it is just a bit forced. "Hey Ron."

The awkward silence that ensues is suffocating.

Ron clears his throat loudly only adding to the uncomfortable tension. "I was just wondering if...uh...you know, if you wanted to go to the mall or something to...to talk." He pauses, not sure what to make of the expression scrunching up Monique's face. He waits a moment for her to respond before continuing "I'm worried about Kim."

Monique breathes a huge sigh of relief. "Oh, thank God. For a second there I thought you were asking me out."

Ron x's out the air with his arms "What? No, I'd never date you, no way, uh-uh." Ron does think that Monique is pretty and has a nice body, but there's more than looks to a girl and he knows that. Monique just isn't his type, no offence intended, but that isn't what got across.

Monique's hands make their way to her hips. Never a good sign. "Excuse me?"

Ron, too late, realizes the fatal error he just made. " No, wait, that's not what I meant! I just don't think you're attractive." Ron tugs at his collar, sweating from the heat of Monique's glare. "I-I mean..." There's no way out of the hole he dug and it's only getting deeper.

"Forget it." Monique replies in a way that suggests that she never will. She remembers that this is about Kim and eases up a little. "I know what you meant, what you _better_ have meant."

Ron nods frantically, trying to agree with whatever conclusion she came to. "So, I'll pick you up at 8:00?"

Far from appreciating his sense of humor, Monique sets her own terms. "6:00 and I'm not riding that death trap of yours. I'll get a ride from my dad."

Undeterred, he tries again "Food court?"

"Club Banana." she states flatly overwriting his suggestion.

"Okay, see you, I guess." Ron walks backwards, stumbles and almost falls, only to turn around and crash into Mr. Barkin sending the stack of papers the large man was carrying scattering all over the floor in every direction.

Monique puts a palm to her forehead as Mr. Barkin forcefully denounces whatever prompted Ron to step into his path.

If Ron had that much trouble asking a female friend to hang out, Monique is sure it will take nothing short of divine intervention for Ron to land a real date.

Everyday miracles happen, and for his sake, Monique hopes Ron is covered.

**...The Awkward Date...**

Ron shuffles through the racks of brand name merchandise finally seeing what he is looking for, long dark curls. "Monique!"

The brown skinned girl waves him over. She eyes him closely when he approaches. Ron actually looks decent. He's wearing a black blazer, a blue, green, and white plaid shirt, and a dark pair of jeans to seal the deal."Ron, I thought we were clear, this isn't a date."

He scratches at the back of his head. "I know, it's...it's just that you always look so nice and...I don't know, I thought I should dress better."

He won some points back with that one. "As long as no one gets the wrong idea."

To Monique's dismay, a familiar nervous smile spreads across his face. "Well, when I told my parents I was meeting you they got all excited and uh...gave me this." He reaches into a pocket on the inside of his blazer and pulls out a flower. He holds it out for his friend.

Monique takes the stem in hand. Her fingers brush over the scarlet petals of the ornate silk rose. She takes a moment to admire it's delicate craftsmanship. "Wow it's...beautiful."

"My dad gave it to my mom on their first valentines."

Her eyes flick up to his and widen. She tries to hand it back. " Ron, you don't have to give me this."

He cups his hand around hers and gently pushes it back into her bosom. "But I want to." He lets go of her, a little red in the face. "Consider it an apology for what I did at Bueno Nacho."

Monique smiles, genuine and warm. "Thank you." She begins to think that if Ron kept that up he could make any girl swoon.

Although he is kind of a spaz and has his idiosyncrasies, Ron is kind and sweet, the kind of guy every girl would be lucky to have. Monique realizes that, after all this time understanding why Kim keeps him around.

Her demeanor toward him softens considerably.

"No miracles needed."

Unaware of her internal judgement of him Ron picks at a tuft of his hair "What?"

"Nothing, so you wanted to talk about Kim?"

**...Meanwhile at the Possible Residence...**

Kim paces back and forth at the foot of her bed mumbling to herself like a crazy person. Her parents don't know what to make of it. They've tried to get Kim to let them in on what is driving her insane, but every time they get close she shuts them out. Even Jim and Tim know better than to pry. Both would rather live to see another day than test their luck with their sister.

Kim isn't ready to tell her family. She isn't sure if she will ever be.

The distressed hero runs her fingers over her scalp and down through her hair. She feels like she is backed into a corner with only one way left to go.

Kim doesn't like that option.

She takes out her Kimmunicator and gets Wade on screen. "What's the emergency, Kim?" he asks ready for a challenge. He's often bored with the mundane regular life available to a kid his age. A call from Kim usually means fun, hacking, researching, dirt digging kind of fun.

"No emergency, Wade. I need a favor."

Wade is happy to fulfill her request. "I can get you pretty much anything, within the legal limit that is."

"Not a thing, a who."

Wade raises an eyebrow, intrigued. He interlocks his fingers cracking them for show. "I'll have their coordinates before you can finish saying their name."

**...Back at the Mall...**

Ron remembers why he doesn't go shopping with Kim and Monique. Girls take _forever_. Ron soon reaches his limit "You've been looking at those pants for ten minutes! If you like it, buy it, if you don't, move on!"

Monique looks up at him "It's not that simple."

The blond sidekick throws his arms down "It is!" He snatches a random shirt off the rack and makes his point with a mocking girly voice "Oh look, this goes great with my pants,_ bu_y_ it_!" He grabs another shirt. "Oh, but this one doesn't go with my blazer, _put it back_!"

Monique doesn't expect him to understand, but she is starting to resent the fact that he is getting so vocal about it. She shoots him a look that shuts him up.

The change of heart she had about Ron is beginning to waver. She realizes she can only handle Ron in small doses, like when he occasionally tags along with Kim when they meet at the mall.

She makes a mental note to never go shopping with him again.

"Look Ron," Monique says breaking the silence "half the fun of shopping is doing it with a friend. I know this isn't your thing. I would have gone with Kim, but she's been avoiding me the same way she's been avoiding you."

There is a hint of sadness in her tone that reaches Ron. He suddenly regrets giving her such a hard time. "I'm sorry...I'm just really...I don't know. She won't tell me what's going on with her and it's really frustrating. I didn't mean to take it out on you."

Ron continues to amaze. The sincerity of his apology erases all her negative feelings and impressions of him. "It's cool."

He rubs the back of his neck dropping his chin down slightly. "So, has she said anything to you?"

She stiffens. "It's the missions. They're really wearing her down, but she feels obligated to keep doing them. If she doesn't save the world, who will?"

Ron notices her fists clench and muscles tense. There is a fierceness in her eyes that is captivating and frightening at the same time.

He doesn't comment on it. "You sure, Monique?" He thought Kim always seemed to enjoy jumping out of planes and beating up henchmen.

"I wasn't sure at first either, but what else could it be? You can only carry the weight of the world on your shoulders for so long. The pressure's finally getting to her."

That makes sense to Ron. The change in his best friend was sudden, right when they got the cotton candy mission from Wade.

Ron wants to believe it, but something isn't quite right. There has been a shift in the dynamic between the three friends ever since then. He knows that has something to do with it, but he can't explain what it is. It has been nagging him in the back of his mind having never surfaced coherently until now.

His brows furrows and eyes narrow. "I think _we_ did this somehow."

Monique almost drops the pair of pants she has been contemplating for a while now. "You're trippin', boy."

Ron stumbles over Monique's choice of words. "I'm not t-'tripping'! And I'm not a boy! I am a man!"

Monique stifles a laugh. "If you say so."

"I'm serious! I have this...this feeling. I don't know how else to say it. Things have been different with us."

Monique doesn't deny it. She has noticed it too on some level, but she still firmly believes in what Kim told her. It's the missions and nothing will change her mind, short of Kim admitting to the running lie she has been telling and confessing her feelings.

She shakes her head and goes back to the mission subject. "I'm working on it, the missions."

"How? You can't stop chaotic evil, Monique."

She doesn't get his vague D&D/RPG reference. "I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to tell Kim, no matter what." She looks from side to side as if someone might be listening. "In about a week I'm going to be going away for a while."

"Where? For what?"

"You haven't promised yet."

He hastily agrees. "I promise."

"TW, Global Justice." [Two Words]

**...Somewhere Over the Atlantic...**

The air violently whips and tugs on Kim's hair and clothing as she hurtles toward the earth at over a 120 miles per hour. Her heart racing with excitement, she waits until the last second before deploying her parachute. It abruptly pulls her up drastically slowing her descent.

She drifts along a stiff breeze, steering well from experience, eventually touching down on an uncharted string of islands. From the sky it looks like a common archipelago, but underneath is the underwater den of Drakken's next scheme.

Kim isn't here to blow it up. She's here on a personal matter.

She sets down her pack and dons her scuba diving gear before jumping into the sea. Fortunately, the current isn't strong. She safely swims down to a hatch, an easy entrance into the secret lair.

The convenient airlock isn't guarded. She slips inside without raising an alarm.

Kim converts her water gear into more appropriate attire, thanking Wade profusely for the tech. She really wasn't looking forward to waddling through a maze of corridors in a pair of flippers.

She is still dripping wet, but it doesn't seem to be an issue because water is dripping from everywhere, Kim adding a negligible amount. She is beginning to think this is one of those lairs she won't need to blow up. If she waits long enough she is confident it will lose integrity on its own.

_As long as I'm not here when it happens._

Kim stalks down the corridor ducking and diving to avoid detection as various groups of henchmen go about their questionable business, a minor nuisance.

"Shego, Shego!" Drakken's voice echoes down the halls. "Where are my jellyfish?!"

Bingo. Kim stealthily creeps toward the maniac's voice knowing that when she finds Drakken, she'll find who she is looking for.

Without Ron to goof things up, she makes excellent progress.

She hears Drakken ask the same thing as before, this time much louder, closer. Her ears perk up when the response she was waiting for reaches her.

Even with the echo Shego sounds fed up, to the point where sarcasm would be wasted. "It's the same as the last hundred times. I. Don't. Know." Moments later the question is repeated a third time, an indefinite time for Shego. "You're killing me! I swear I'll-" she cuts herself off sensing a familiar presence. Drakken continues to pester her until she raises a hand. "Hold up, Dr. D."

The villain slides off her lawn chair taking furtive glances about the room. She walks calmly in the direction her instincts lead her.

Drakken isn't satisfied. "Shego! Where are you going?!" His henchman answers with a green ball of fire. The mad scientist yelps ducking just in time to avoid losing his unibrow. "Oh...okay then, just make sure you're back in time for the briefing."

Kim's sixth sense is telling her the same thing. She follows it like a compass, nearing her last resort.

She freezes at the sight of a swath of raven black hair, the sheen a shade of green under the harsh fluorescent lighting. The green and black theme continues in her outfit down to the pale verdant hue of her skin.

Kim inches closer, her ability to remain concealed rivaled only by the students at the ninja school Ron went to and Shego herself.

It turns out that Shego is on a different level entirely. She steps out of Kim's line of sight and seconds later has her pinned to the ground.

Kim didn't see it coming. "Sh-Shego!"

"Who were you expecting?" Her captive doesn't have an answer. Shego turns her chin up and looks up and down the hall "Where's the 'buffoon'?"

Kim squirms trying to free a limb, but the villain doesn't budge. She lets out a tense breath. "I didn't bring him."

"Tired of him embarrassing you? It must be hard having a useless sidekick. The guy can't even keep his clothes on."

"Can't be any worse than having an incompetent boss like Drakken. Don't you get sick your home exploding every month? Drakken couldn't plan a way out of a wet paper bag."

Shego shrugs accepting the truth of her words. "But the money's good."

"There's more to life than money."

"No, not really." She looks down at Kim, gaze filled with scrutiny. "So what are you doing here, Kimmie?" Shego knows it isn't to stop them. The redhead never goes solo on a mission.

Kim was dreading that question. "I was wondering if um...I could...ask you for some advice?"

Her tone curling up at the end tells Shego that Kim is actually nervous. The surprise keeps her from laughing in the younger girl's face. "...What do you want to steal?"

Kim gives her a weird look. "I don't need theft advice, Shego."

The villain gives her one right back. "Then what?" Stealing, martial arts, and meteor powers, are the only things she has on Kim, or so she thinks.

"Can you let me up first?"

Engrossed in the strange conversation, the older woman forgot her surroundings. She backs off Kim and waits impatiently as the girl brushes herself off. "Any day now, Princess."

Caught stalling, Kim just says plainly. "I need your help with a relationship."

Now Shego is ready to laugh. She almost doubles over from the spasms. "Y-you want me to give you relationship advice?" Another round of laughter. "You've got to be kidding."

A light blush is beginning to color Kim's face. "Do you think I flew all the way out to the middle of the Atlantic Ocean for a punchline?!"

Shego wipes a tear from her eye fully aware of how serious her nemesis is. "You're way out of his league. If you really feel like lowering your social status just ask him out. He'll say yes, trust me."

_What?_ "I don't want to date Ron!"

Shego's eyebrows come together. "Then who? The kid in the wheelchair?" Kim shakes her head. The villain's eyes widen at a sudden thought. "Drakken?"

Kim actually gags. "**Never**." She would rather die than date that blue freak.

Shego crosses her arms, her tone lacking sincerity. "Are you going to tell me or should I keep guessing?"

Kim is hesitant. "...It's a she."

Her nemesis was not expecting that. Shego opens and closes her mouth a few times before her trademark smirk makes its appearance. "Aren't you full of surprises. I never took you for a lesbian, Kimmie."

The hero's expression tightens "Neither did I."

Recognizing a sensitive area when she sees one, Shego is ready to milk it for all its worth, armed to the teeth with a sharp wit.

Before the villain can take a stab, Kim continues. "Her name is Monique. You've seen her a few times. She's the one with the long curly black hair, dark skin, earrings."

"Oh, you mean the minority." She'd be done for if she was a politician, but as the villain she is, she doesn't care who she offends. "If I had to choose between her and your pant challenged friend, I would have gone for the minority too."

There are so many things wrong with what Shego said Kim doesn't even know where to start. "It's not like I had to choose between them, it sort of just happened, okay?"

Shego waves it off "Whatever. I still don't know what you expect me to do about it."

"I want you to listen to me."

The desperate plea in the younger girl's voice steals away whatever remark Shego had lined up next. She nods urging Kim to continue.

The hero starts to pace back and forth as she explains the situation. "It was fine at first, once I accepted it. But then she started working out or training or something. You should see her now, she's irresistible, Shego, _irresistible_. I don't know what I'm going to do. I can't stop thinking about her. When we're together I can barely keep my hands off her. One of these days I'm going to push her down and do who knows what to her."

Shego smiles wryly. "Oh, you _know_ what."

"Shego!"

Ignoring Kim's protest Shego sums it up. "So the bottom line is you're a horny teenager in a one-sided relationship and you're afraid that you'll lose control of yourself and rape her."

Kim looks at her wide eyed for a moment. "I...I guess."

"Okay, here's what you do. Invite her over to your house when your parents aren't home, get her in your bedroom, push her down, and screw her senseless. You never know, she might like it."

Kim can feel the color rush to her face. "No, I am not doing that! What kind of creep are you?!"

"An evil one, doy."

Kim is furious. _I should have known better._ She turns abruptly and storms down the corridor. Shego chases after her. Without looking Kim hisses "Forget it."

"Aw, come on Cupcake, it was only a joke." Shego knows how much this means to Kim. She's willing to help, but can't resist giving the redhead a hard time. She grabs Kim by the arm only to have it ripped from her grip, the tips of her metal claws breaking the skin.

Kim curses under her breath.

Shego has never seen her nemesis like this. This is way beyond playful banter and the older woman doesn't like it.

She decides to take advantage of Kim's state of mind. "Fight me." The hero stops in her tracks. "Win and I'll give you some real advice. Lose, and you lose, that's it. Deal?"

Kim turns around to face her, eyes burning with enraged determination. "Deal."

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

><p>Please provide me with some motivation and review!<p>

I apologize if Shego's dialogue offended anyone...no harm intended.

This story is going somewhere, I promise. I'll try to update weekly, if I'm lagging just nag me and I'll get it written.


	4. Counsel

This chapter contains some violence and blood and whatnot. It's not the extreme make-you-want-to-throw-up-all-over-your-computer kind of violence, but everyone has different standards of what they view as acceptable. Just a heads up if anyone cares.

* * *

><p><strong>Mandatory Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or any name brandsmovies that may be mentioned. **

Kim wipes a trail of blood from her chin with the back of her hand. It's mostly from her mouth. The inside of her cheeks and lips are cut up from the repeated impact of Shego's fists pressing them against her teeth.

Shego spits, her saliva tinted red with blood of her own, grinning with pleasure.

The woman made her terms very clear. This isn't the sporty kind of match they would have during their hero versus villain business. This is a _real_ fight.

Kim is seriously trying to hurt Shego and the villain is enjoying every second of it.

"Come on, Kimmie. Don't tell me you're done already." Shego taunts "I had some choice words of wisdom to share."

In Kim's mind, 'Shego' and 'wisdom' don't go together. It's almost absurd. Comments like that, everything that comes out of that woman's mouth, adds fuel to the teenager's determined wrath.

"I'm not in the mood for banter." Kim replies, her tone low and threatening.

That only makes Shego's twisted smile widen. "You better think of something. Or don't. I'll end our little contest here and now and keep what I have to say to myself. It's your choice."

Kim resists shouting a string of expletives at her. "That isn't fair. I don't exactly have a choice."

"I'm a villain, remember? You should have thought about that before giving me this kind of leverage. What did you expect me to do with it?"

"Oh, I don't know," Kim says briefly feigning contemplation "for you to once in your life behave like a decent human being!"

Her smile settles into a wry smirk "There's my Princess."

Angry Kim is so much more fun than Regular Kim, much more energetic and hostile, her witty banter reduced to amusing threats and insults.

They lock eyes and begin to circle each other.

Shego's senses are heightened from the danger, every ounce of her being screaming for the thrill. She waits for Kim to make the next move grinning through the anticipation.

Kim wants nothing more than to wipe that irritating smile off Shego's face.

The hero launches a flying knee aimed at Shego's jaw. The more experienced martial artist allows it to connect, but she jumps back in time with the impact avoiding any real damage. As soon as Kim's feet touch the ground, she spins jabbing her elbow into the girl's rib cage.

Hissing from the pain, Kim gets her boot up and throws an easily blocked front kick. She pushes off against Shego to create some distance.

Shego isn't about to let Kim recover. She closes the gap in an instant and tackles the hero. They straddle each other vying for the upper hand. They roll and splash through several puddles before Kim finally lands a solid kick flinging the villain across the corridor slamming her into the riveted steel wall.

The woman drops to her knees breathless. The severity of the collision forced the air right out of her lungs. Kim leaps within striking distance and swings her knee up toward Shego's chin, a sure knock out if it's a clean hit.

The villain doesn't make it that easy. Shego raises her guard just in time. Her forearms take the brunt of the impact, but are displaced leaving her vulnerable.

Kim glides shifting her weight and drives the heel of her boot into Shego's abdomen slamming her back into the wall.

Shego makes a noise between a cackle and a cry of pain. Infuriatingly, it was laughter, a smile curling on those wry black lips.

Kim lashes out without thinking, making the mistake of performing the same move twice. Shego easily dodges sliding beneath the kick and swiping Kim's supporting leg out from under her.

The hero face plants quite shamefully.

Shego doesn't need to comment on that one.

Instead, she kicks Kim while she's down, literally.

_Dang it!_ Droplets of blood spurt out of Kim's mouth with every blow. It doesn't look like Kim can recover from Shego's merciless onslaught. Her firsts clench so tightly her arms tremble. The next swift kick jars her body like the last, but this time the hero grabs on.

Caught up in the moment, Shego is taken by surprise. The villain is thrown off balance and finds herself on the floor. Kim rolls on top of her and locks her into an armbar. Shego winces in pain as Kim tests the threshold.

With a smile of her own Kim addresses her nemesis. "It's my win. Give up or the arm breaks."

Cringing, Shego still manages to look smug. "I think you forgot something there, Kimmie."

Before Kim has a chance to think she is blinded by an explosion of green light. The hero reflexively lets Shego out of the hold before she suffers any burns.

Her hands brightly radiating plasma, Shego stands looming dangerously over Kim. "Why don't _you_ give up before I really mess up that pretty face this time." Shego adds in an undertone "And I use the term lightly."

Kim reaches up and feels her cheek, remembering what Shego did to her last time. It didn't scar nearly as badly as she feared. All that is left are three faint red lines, easily concealed with a touch of foundation.

She is sure the makeup has rubbed off by now.

_There is no way I'm letting that happen again. _

Kim leans to the side, a ball of plasma shooting past and scorching the wall behind her. She slips inside Shego's throwing range and angrily punches her across the face, blood laced spittle flies out of the villain's mouth. The hero gets in a couple body shots before Shego retaliates cutting through the air with plasma charged claws.

Kim can dodge, barely. Her mission attire is soon riddled with slits and tears that weren't in the original design. Her injuries are adding up fast, slowing her down and lengthening her reaction time.

She does everything she can to keep a step ahead of Shego, kicking her back, summersaults, back flips, grabbing her wrists, but even with all her effort, those claws cut more than just her clothing.

The wounds are superficial, but numerous, mostly covering the hero's forearms and sides. The stinging pain is distracting, adding to her many disadvantages.

Shego is very aware Kim is wearing down. She expertly pushes, little by little, slowly driving her nemesis into a corner.

When the time is right the villain makes her move.

Shego grabs Kim by what's left of her collar and holds her firmly against the corner where the two steel walls meet. Kim struggles, but the Shego's grip is like a vice. She feels it heat up over her collarbone. The woman's other hand is pulled back ready to disfigure her at any moment.

Kim tries to bring up a knee, but Shego leans in close to the teenager preventing excess movement.

There is nothing left the hero can do.

Kim cries out in frustration. _No, no, no! I can't lose! This...this was my only chance._

"Say it." Shego demands.

Kim ceases her struggle. "You win...I lost." her voice breaks "Happy?"

With the admittance comes tears. Kim desperately tries to hold them back, but the internal agony of her situation, the helpless frustration, squeezes them out of her.

Shego stares wide eyed. It takes her a moment to process what is happening. "Are you _crying_?"

The answer obvious, Shego asked out of astonishment more than anything.

Kim sniffles, furious with herself.

The villain lets go and takes a step back. She thoroughly enjoyed fighting Kim and even got to see something amazing, the hero in tears!

She never expected Kim to win, she set the bar high so that the girl would take it seriously.

Expectations or not, Kim really didn't have a chance to begin with. With Shego's abilities, she heals faster than Kim can hurt her and her plasma powers give her an undeniable edge, an edge Kim couldn't overcome.

Kim wipes her eyes, detesting the fact that she allowed her nemesis to see her in such a vulnerable state. She walks past Shego without saying a word.

Shego grabs the teenager by the shoulder and yanks her back.

Kim shrugs her off and spits "Get off me! You've had your fun already. I just want to go home."

There are so many things Shego could say, so many inappropriate things...instead, she replies "You're leaving without your advice."

Kim jerks and turns to her. "What?"

"My advice, do you want it or not?"

If she wasn't so sore, the hero would leap with joy. She manages to say calmly "I do."

"So you're already friends with what's-her-name, right?"

"Monique." Kim corrects.

Shego rolls her eyes. "Okay Monique, whatever."

"Yes, she's my best friend, other than Ron."

"Then you're already halfway there, Princess. The fact that she can stand you is saying something." Shego has trouble getting through this next part. "You're...nice and...polite. Keep being the goody goody that makes me want to puke and it will keep things stable where they are."

Kim frowns, but not from being slighted "But I don't want things to stay the way they are. I want to move forward."

"That's where it gets delicate. She knows you well. She'll notice the second you start acting differently."

Kim sighs "...It's a little late for that."

The villain shakes her head "If she has any brains at all, she's on to you. Did you at least lie well enough to cover it up?"

Kim doesn't want to think about it, lest the guilt return "I...I think so."

"You better hope so. Look, you need to start behaving normally or you're going to lose her. You're pushing her away with your 'I'm too horny to be in the same room with her' crap." She grabs Kim's hand and holds it up. "And stop biting your nails, that's disgusting."

Kim tears her hand away. "What do you want me to do?"

"Take baby steps. Start spending more time with her. Suck it up and do things she wants to do, but pace yourself. It needs to be gradual. Come on too fast and you'll smother her. You don't want her to catch on that you're in love with her either."

Kim nods with understanding. "What about the..." She swallows, a touch of red spreading to her cheeks "'too horny to be in the same room with her' thing."

Shego crosses her arms "Are you serious? In case you've forgotten, you're _human_. That comes with puberty. Haven't your parents given you 'the talk'? Or are they _that_ conservative."

"They've given me 'the talk'!"

"Then what were you expecting?!"

"I don't know, something to help me manage it!"

Shego takes a break from their shouting match and replies in an even tone "All you need is two fingers and a moment alone."

It takes a second for Kim to realize what Shego is talking about. "Absolutely not! There is no way I'm...doing that."

"If you're not willing to try it and still refuse to rape her, then you're going to have to suppress your urges like a normal person. It's a part of life, Princess. Grow up."

"But-"

Shego cuts her off "If you really love her, you'll find a way."

By implying that if Kim can't handle it, she doesn't really love Monique, Shego provides all the motivation the hero needs.

Shego's advice was surprisingly simple. It makes sense and the teenager feels like she can follow it.

Kim looks Shego in the eye and says sincerely "Thank you."

Shego almost looks disgusted. She grumbles a reply "You're welcome."

With all the drama out of the way, Kim is suddenly overcome with exhaustion. She drops down to a knee trembling, dizzy. Taking responsibility for her actions, a very rare occasion, Shego picks Kim up and carries her to her room.

The villain's room is notedly less damp, the prevailing colors green and black of course. Considering the impending doom of Drakken's lair, Shego's room is furnished accordingly. Despite that, there is a simple elegance, attributed to the villain's fine tastes.

She tosses Kim down on her bed with little to no care. Kim murmurs softly as if to protest, having lost consciousness by this point.

Shego removes the tattered remains of Kim's clothing and dresses her wounds, that as well executed without tenderness or compassion. The villain views it as a chore, a consequence of having her fun with Kim.

Lying naked, except for the bandages, Kim starts to shiver. Shego mutters a complaint under her breath. Now she has to find something for the hero to wear. There aren't many options. Reluctantly, Shego gives up one of her cat suits and dresses the sleeping teenager.

After half an hour or so Shego thinks Kim has rested enough. She smacks her hard across the face. "Wake up!"

Kim jolts with a start. She connects her stinging face to Shego's raised hand. "What was that for?!"

"You were drooling on my bed." the villain states as if that justifies assaulting a defenseless minor.

Kim furrows her brow as she takes in her surroundings. Her eyes widen dramatically when she notices what she is wearing and what that implies.

_Oh my God. _

Same gender or not, Kim is mortified that her arch nemesis saw..._everything_.

Shego thinks Kim is being ridiculous. "Calm down, it's not like I enjoyed it." Her eyes settle on the the hero's chest. "You don't have much to look at anyway."

That one stings almost as much as the slap. Kim leaps to her feet ready to fight all over again, but she can't even lower into a stance before the floor sways and walls spin.

Shego shoves her back onto the bed. "Cool it before you hurt yourself. I'm done playing nurse."

Kim does a quick self check, having to see it, in this case feel it, herself. Every wound is has been taken care of. Kim opens her mouth to thank her nemesis, but is purposely cut off.

"One thank you is enough. Any more and it'll start to get weird."

Kim gestures to all of her person "It's already weird, Shego."

Happy to see the hero behaving normally, a sign Kim is well enough get rid of, Shego tosses her her Kimmunicator "Call the nerdlinger for a ride so you can get out of here. I'm not a dang babysitter."

Kim puts Wade on screen. "Hey Kim, how'd it go?"

_Does he ever sleep?_ "Great."

Wade notices her unusual attire. "...Why are you dressed like Shego?"

Kim sidesteps his question. "It's a long story, but listen. I'm stuck on Drakken's island. Can you help me find a way home?"

"I'll have you back in Middleton before dawn."

Kim smiles "Please and thank you."

"Wha- dawn?" Shego complains "can't you just leave now?"

The hero narrows her eyes annoyed with Shego's ceaseless insolence. "With how long it would take me to get home, for me to get there before sunrise, my ride will be here in less than an hour."

They wait in silence, a very awkward silence.

Kim's stomach growls loudly, breaking the tension.

Shego rolls her eyes. "Geeze Kim, what am I, your mother?"

The woman gets up and looks through a small cabinet. She returns shortly and throws a bottle of water and a protein bar at Kim.

Kim would have attempted to show gratitude if the protein bar hadn't hit her in the face. She rips it open and takes a bite. It tastes terrible, as most health bars do, but she is starving and couldn't care less how unpleasant it is on her palate.

When she is done with the bar she downs the water. Empty bottle in hand, Shego reads the question forming on the teenager's lips.

"Do I look like I recycle?" The woman snatches the plastic bottle out of her grip and incinerates it in the palm of her hand.

Kim smiles "You're _green_."

Shego's face contorts, supremely aggravated that she was dumb enough to walk right into that one. Her hands flare up, but the energy quickly dissipates. She remembers that Kim is on her only bed and is wearing one of her suits, an expensive plasma resistant suit that she wants back, preferably in one piece.

Kim hides a chuckle.

"Screw you." Shego curtly replies halfway under her breath.

Kim's Kimmunicator chirps letting her know her ride has arrived. "Looks like my ride is here." Kim step down off the bed, much more carefully this time. After a tenuous moment of uncertainty, she is able to get her bearings.

Shego doesn't give Kim a parting comment. She does her best to appear callously indifferent.

Not surprised, the hero nonchalantly waves behind her as she exits the room calling back without looking "See you soon. I'll be back to blow this place up."

As soon as she is out of sight Kim collapses against the nearest wall. Every part of her body aches and feels like it has tripled in weight. She shuffles/hobbles down the corridor eventually finding a passage to the surface.

Waiting for her is a gargantuan nuclear submarine just off shore. Two Navy men flag her down motioning for her to join them in their bright orange inflatable raft.

Kim's ride, a gross misuse of taxpayer dollars...

**...Possible Residence-Shortly After Sunrise...**

Ann gently nudges her daughter's shoulders. "Kimmie, it's time for you to get out of bed. You're going to be late for school."

Kim groans. She tries to move, but her body is screaming in protest.

A flicker of motherly concern flashes over Ann's eyes. Kim is hurt, badly enough to leave her bedridden. She presses, her concern barely masking the panicked edge to her voice "What happened? Where are you injured?"

Kim's mother doesn't wait for a response. She pulls back the sheets and gasps. Kim didn't change before going to bed.

"...Shego..." is all the wounded teenager can get out.

Ann snaps her head toward the door and yells "James!"

The rocket scientist bursts into the room seconds later, anxiety written all over his face. "What is it?" He looks down at Kim. "Why is our Kimmie wearing her arch nemesis' clothes?"

Ann runs her fingers over her scalp. "I don't know, but we have to get her out of it. I need to examine her."

Kim's father rolls up his sleeves as if he's about to get down and dirty. "Alright."

The parents manage to get the suit off their daughter without causing her any unnecessary discomfort.

Ann breathes a sigh of relief. Kim's injuries, however painful, are not life threatening.

Even with the bandages, it's clear that her forearms and ribs ate severely bruised. Even her shins are densely blotched with purple and red. Kim's face is swollen, bottom lip split, the inside of her mouth covered with a metallic tang.

Kim really wishes she had Shego's healing ability. They fought non stop for almost two hours and the villain looked perfectly fine when she left.

Life threatening or not, her parents firmly believe that this is unacceptable. Ann's fingers clench so tightly her nails bite into her palm breaking the skin. She knows who is responsible.

If Shego was there in the room with them even she would cower under the lethal glare of Kim's mother.

James lays a hand on his wife's shoulder. "We agreed to this." Despite being clearly upset himself he continues "Every time our daughter goes out to save the world she could get hurt. We know that, yet we still let her go."

Ann nods, a subtle prideful smile prevailing over her outrage. "She's a Possible."

The neurosurgeon pulls an oversized T-shirt out of her daughter's closet and drapes it over Kim's shoulders while pulling her arms through. She gently lays her daughter back down and covers her.

"Someone has to stay with her." Ann says addressing her husband.

He frowns. "I have a meeting with the head of the aeronautics program. Dr. Porter and I are pitching our revolutionary design of a deep space probe, one with thought based algorithms, and reasoning software. We won't get another opportunity like this."

Ann decides not to comment on her concerns with the development of a sentient machine.

She returns his frown with one of her own. "I'm scheduled for an 18 hour surgery. I have to remove an 'inoperable' tumor from the parietal lobe of a senator's son."

They both sigh heavily.

Out of options, James reluctantly suggests "Ron?"

Ann is equally reluctant. "I don't know..."

Kim has been listening, a little annoyed that they've been talking as if she isn't even there. She's injured not catatonic.

"I don't want to talk to Ron." Kim manages to grunt out.

Her parents are near startled. "Then who Kimmie Cub?" her father asks.

Kim lets out a long groan accepting her fate.

It's too soon when her parents leave to drop her brothers off and head to work themselves.

Kim lies there dreading having to explain everything to Ron. She hears the front door open and close, footfall heading up the stairs. She braces herself already imagining his explosive reaction.

The knob on her door turns. Kim bites her lip and hisses, remembering it's split, the open wound stinging with her saliva.

The door swings open revealing something entirely different than what she was expecting.

"Monique!"

Her secret love is shocked into a near whisper by the sight of her condition. "_Kim_..."

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

><p>So much writing yet so little happens...<p>

I'm starting to annoy myself by asking this at the end if every chapter, but it feels like I must. Please review and tell me what you thought!

Your comments are greatly appreciated.


	5. Absent Confession

I'd like to give a shout out to Itachi's aprentice as thanks for all the reviews. I appreciate the feedback :)

I wish my chapter titles had some kind of deeper meaning, but all I can seem to manage is a one or two word summary of the chapter content...how lame...

**Mandatory Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or any name brands/movies that may be mentioned. Well...I guess I kind of own MD now.** (You'll see who he is)

* * *

><p>"<em>Kim<em>..." Monique rushes to Kim's bedside and embraces her. Kim can't stop a pained moan from escaping her lips. Monique pulls away immediately. "I'm so sorry." she says, moisture collecting on the lower lids of her eyes. A single tear falls on the comforter, she quickly blinks the rest away.

Kim thinks any amount of discomfort is worth being held by her love, especially if it means a chance to take in her scent, 'pumpkin pie' by Monique.

Once the captivating scent is gone, Kim is very surprised by Monique's reaction. Sure, any one of her friends would be concerned, but she didn't think it was anything to cry about, however briefly.

The hero does her best to smile for her friend without aggravating her split lip "Don't worry, I'll be fine. You didn't really hurt me, I'm just sore."

Monique doesn't respond. She looks at Kim with a very troubled expression clouding her features.

Kim isn't sure what to say. She has never seen her friend wear that sort of expression before.

Monique shifts, returning somewhat to herself. She kneels down to her injured friend's eye level. "What happened?"

Kim is prepared to explain things to Ron, not Monique. With the right presentation, she can get Ron to believe almost anything, but Monique isn't going to be that easy. She pretends to situate herself while her mind races to come up with a believable story.

"Shego happened."

The dark skinned girl's eyes widen then narrow into an intense glare. "I thought she fought you for sport. Since when did she start taking it seriously?"

"Well, the sitch was pretty complicated." Kim answers, hoping she can leave it at that. Monique's gaze presses her for more. She sighs, tries to anyway, with her bruised ribs the best she can manage is a shuddering breath. "Global Justice needed some information off the record. They identified Shego as the best source. They figured I'd be the most qualified person for the job so they asked for a favor."

Monique seems like she's buying it. "You running errands for Global Justice TO'd [ticked off] Shego that much?"

"Not quite. She agreed to fight me for it. If I won, she'd tell me what I wanted to know, if I lost, I'd get nothing. As you can see, I lost..."

To Kim's immense relief, the half truth proves to be very believable.

Monique still has one question left. "What did GJ want to know so badly that they'd ask _Shego_ for help?"

Kim freezes. _Oh, crap._ She didn't think it that far through. She mentally thanks her parents for her quick wit as she replies. "I can't say. I promised to never tell anyone and I have to keep my word."

Monique nods. She is still visibly upset about it, but her satisfaction with the explanation allows her to let it go.

"So what happened to Ron?" Kim asks, curious.

"Detention." her friend replies flatly.

Kim's eyes flick to her bedside alarm clock then back to Monique. "But school barely started."

The two girls stare at each other for a second. "Barkin." They say in unison.

Monique continues "He really has it out for Ron."

"Weird, right?"

The curly haired girl shrugs. "The guy needs _something_ to live for. If he gets his 'fulfillment' from harping on Ron, it really isn't any of my business."

"Huh..." Kim never thought about it that way.

Monique changes the subject. "Have you had breakfast?" Kim shakes her head. "Let's get you down to the living room so you can at least eat sitting up."

The hero winces as she forces herself up. "I don't think I can make it there on my own."

"No kidding." Without warning Monique slides her hands beneath her injured friend and lifts her off the bed.

A small cry of surprise involuntarily comes out of Kim's mouth. "Y-you don't have to carry me."

"Girl, please. As if I'm going to let you try to walk down a flight of stairs."

Kim doesn't have an argument for that one, even if she could think straight with Monique's firm yet gentle touch cradling her body.

Kim feels like she could melt.

She turns and puts her arms around Monique's neck shifting her weight to make herself easier to carry. Her friend adjusts accordingly and walks out of the room with the hero in her arms.

Kim leans into Monique's bosom relishing the feeling of those ample breasts pressing into her chest, immersing herself in her friends unique scent.

_This is heaven..._

Monique's reaction is to hold Kim a little tighter. She would hold her friend even closer, but she fears she might hurt her again.

Kim notices the subtle squeeze and realizes too late that her behavior may very well be inappropriate.

Not even the creeping panic can stop Kim's embrace.

As she descends down the stairs Monique is having a hard time concentrating. She can feel Kim's warm breath on her neck and it's starting to get really hot holding her. A shade of red is showing through the melanin coloring her cheeks.

Monique gently sets Kim down on the couch with a huff and the blissful journey ends.

The hero sees that her friend is red in the face, but dismisses it as exertion. It is a feat in itself for a teenage girl to be able to lift her own body weight, not to mention carry it for a sustained period of time from one destination to another.

Kim often wonders why Monique took it upon herself to get into that kind of shape. It's not like she was out of shape before. She would very much like to know, but it doesn't seem right to ask.

The extremely fit teenager shakes out her arms, limbs fatigued from the weight, before asking "You alright with cereal?"

"Yeah." Kim replies in a chipper tone, still quite happy from the 'ride'.

They both munch contentedly on the sugary foodstuffs. As they eat in silence Monique fingers the remote, unsure if she is willing to face the redundant horrors of daytime television.

Kim laughs, cringing through the spasms. "Why don't we watch a movie instead."

The morning proves to be an absolute delight for Kim. She doesn't think she has ever had this much fun just hanging out with Monique.

Kim knows she is already following Shego's advice, inadvertently or not. If she can keep it up she believes that maybe, maybe, she and Monique have a chance together.

Afternoon arrives in the blink of an eye.

Monique gets a text message and immediately jumps to her feet. She walks briskly to the front door and opens it.

Standing tall is a handsome man with deeply bronzed skin. He sports a neat goatee and a shaved head with a bit of bling pierced through his ear.

"Daddy!" Monique exclaims genuinely happy to see her father. They hug. "Did you bring the stuff?"

"YKI!" [You know it!]

Oddly enough, Monique inherited her love of acronyms from her father. Kim thought it was strange at first, but after seeing them together, she can't deny that it's cute.

Kim turns her body as much as she can stand it and waves from the couch "Hey, MD."

Normally Kim wouldn't address an adult so informally, but MD is what he prefers to be called. She initially thought it meant 'Monique's dad', but she is beginning to suspect it might actually be his initials.

"Hey Kim." His wide grin diminishes considerably when he sees her condition. He strides over to her and gently nudges her thigh. "Hang in there, Momo and I'll fix you right up!"

Monique frowns at the use of her childhood nickname. "_I_ will. You're just helping."

MD flashes a joking grin. "Alright, alright. What do you want me to do?"

Her frown lifts only slightly "YKWTD. [You know what to do] I told you before I left this morning."

The pair get to work.

Kim is left wondering and more than a little confused.

Out of Kim's line of sight, MD brings in bags of groceries while Monique raids the Possible's cabinets relieving them of their pots and pans.

Kim is soon enlightened by the mouthwatering aroma of a good home cooked meal.

An hour passes.

Still another.

And another.

Kim is nearly driven mad from the multitude of tantalizing aromas filling her house. She is about to chew her own arm off when Monique finally announces that dinner is finished.

The father daughter pair help Kim to the table. The hero gawks shamelessly at the spread awaiting her.

Cornbread, collard greens, macaroni and cheese, chicken and dumplings, ox tail, shrimp and grits, and a deep dish of peach cobbler, all made from scratch, rest steaming on the table waiting to be devoured.

She looks up at MD and Monique, in awe of the hard work it must have taken to put this together. There is a lot she wants to say, but she can only choke out a "Thank you."

Monique grins at Kim's appreciation. It's rare that the hero is at a loss for words. "It's no big." She says taking a page out of her friend's vocabulary.

MD slaps his daughter on the shoulder "Stop being modest! You did a great job, your mother would be proud."

Monique gives her father a sad smile before turning to Kim "There's nothing good soul food can't cure."

MD joins back in. "The stuff'll kill you, but it tastes fantastic!"

Kim laughs. She isn't sure what all of it is, but she doesn't care. She piles a huge scoop of everything, except the dessert, on one plate.

MD was right, it does taste fantastic. Kim takes turns taking a bite of each dish, maybe two or three of the mac n' cheese. She has never had it from scratch before. She takes a dangerously large bite wondering where it has been all her life.

Monique and her father eat as well, though less zealously, thoroughly enjoying Kim's delight in the meal they took great care to prepare.

Kim eats until her stomach threatens to expel its contents. She couldn't resist the cobbler, giving it a significant dent before her stomach declared it had had enough.

The hero pats her protruding stomach and says to Monique "I don't think you'll be able to lift me after this."

The curly haired teenager laughs. "Girl, I don't think my Dad could pick you up."

MD graciously offers to clean up the mess and to put the food away while Monique helps Kim over to the couch.

Half an hour later MD wipes his brow, finished with the chore. He strides over to the living room and finds the two girls fast asleep in each other's arms. The intimacy of their embrace doesn't phase him. Girls can get away with that. He shudders at the thought of waking up like that next to one of his high school buddies...

MD decides not to disturb them. He leaves a note on the fridge giving Monique permission to stay as long as she wants, given it's alright with the Possibles.

He quietly takes his leave, glad he got to spend some quality time with his only child.

**...The Next Morning...**

Kim wakes with a start "The tweebs!"

Monique jerks awake. "What? What's wrong?"

"My brothers!"

Kim completely forgot about them. With her parents occupied, there was no one to pick them up from school and they never even came home. Who knows where they are or what they're doing!

She can't help but feel the responsibility fell back on her somehow.

_Oh, God. Mom and Dad are going to kill me._

To Kim's utter astonishment, Monique breaths a sigh of relief. "The 'tweebs' are fine."

"Wha-...what do you mean?"

"They went home with a friend and spent the night."

Kim gives her best friend a crazy look. "How do you know that?"

"Your Dad called late last night. He's still working on that project of his and your mom's 18 hour surgery turned into a 36 hour nightmare. I was going to tell you, but girl, you were out."

Kim blinks a few times and realizes that they're in her bedroom. She doesn't remember how she got here and assumes Monique carried her.

The hero also realizes that Monique helped herself to a pair of her pajamas pants. Her friend is wearing a tight tank top instead of the shirt that came with the soft cotton sweats.

Monique's definition can clearly be seen through the top and where it doesn't cover. Kim practically has to peel her eyes away before she arouses her friend's suspicion.

"How are you feeling?" the darker skinned girl asks.

Kim rotates a shoulder and takes a deep breath. "Better." Her ribs still hurt like heck, but she is more mobile than yesterday. "I think I can manage by myself. You don't have to stay if you don't want to. You've already done a lot for me."

Monique holds up a hand to signal that she has had enough. "I already told you it was nothing." She lightens up and adds "You think I'm going to school when I can stay here and hang with you all day? You're crazy."

The two close friends giggle and another day of wondrous female bonding ensues.

Kim is struck with a powerful sense of melancholy when Monique gets picked up that evening. She was having such a great time she hoped it would never end. But of course, reality checks in and they have to part ways.

Not long after Monique leaves the hero finds herself lying in bed deep in thought, absently staring at the ceiling. Things went really, really, well, but she is still preoccupied.

She can't shake the feeling that something happened between them.

Kim isn't able to articulate what it is, but she feels like they've crossed some kind of line in their relationship. She knows it isnt a major line, otherwise they wouldn't have remained just friends.

Whatever it was, it was progress.

**...4 Days Later...**

Monique is gone.

It's like she fell off the face of the earth, right out of existence.

"You can't find her _anywhere_?" Kim asks in panicked disbelief.

Wade shakes his head in the small view screen of Kim's Kimmunicator. "I'm sorry Kim. She's off the grid."

"How is that possible?! You can always find Drakken's secret lairs and you've uncoverd countless evil schemes! Are you telling me that you can't even find one teenage girl?!"

Wade decides to look past Kim rudely calling his abilities into question. "Drakken leaves a paper trail the size of my IQ and I can only dig up schemes _after_ villains begin put them into motion. Monique would have to use her debit or credit card, get caught on a street cam, or make a phone call for me to be able to pinpoint her location."

Kim's entire body trembles with a mixture of anger, frustration, and helplessness. "Call me the second you find any information, I don't care how trivial or insignificant."

Wade responds to her demanding tone the only way he knows how "Yes ma'am!"

He hangs up leaving Kim more distraught than when the conversation began.

Ron sips his soda with a purposely obnoxious volume trying to remind Kim that he is still here.

It doesn't work.

The two best friends sit in their usual booth at a popular Mexican fast food restaurant, one of them obviously somewhere else.

Ron eyes Kim critically as she runs her fingers through her hair fidgeting like a crack adict.

This is worse than Zombie Kim. Ron doesn't even know what to call this new anxious, distressed, equally self absorbed version.

Kim is beyond aggravating and she's making him put up with this without even telling him what the heck is going on.

Ron pops the lid off his soda and splashes it in Kim's face.

Kim is frozen in shock, mouth agape, dripping with Sprite. She finally finds her voice "What the H, Ron?!"

Ron doesn't look the least bit remorseful. "I don't know, you tell me, KP."

Kim stares hard into his eyes. Ron isn't going to back down, not when his so called 'best friend' has been treating him like an afterthought.

The hero dabs her face with a napkin quickly soaking it through. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on! Don't give me that BS, Kim!" She actually flinches at the forcefulness of his outburst. Ron can't dial it back. All the pain and hurt feelings are rushing to the surface all at once. "What is going on between you and Monique?!"

Ever since the awkward time at the mall, Ron has been paying very close attention. He was quick to discover that the shift in the dynamic between the three of them has nothing to do with him.

The slighted pain in Ron's voice stabs at Kim's conscience. "Why won't you tell me? I thought we were friends. I...I thought we had something."

_Oh, Ron..._ On the verge of tears from hurting her best friend, Kim looks up at him with an unwavering gaze. "I'm so sorry, Ron." she clears her throat in an effort to get rid of the painful lump "I've been so wrapped up in my own head I didn't realize I was hurting you."

"You didn't realize you were hurting me? You didn't realize I still existed!"

_I deserve that._

Kim breaks her gaze "I couldn't accept it at first. I didn't know how to tell you because I could hardly even admit it to myself. Now that I'm okay with it I...I'm scared of how you will react."

Even without direct eye contact Ron can tell there is a lot going on behind those olive green eyes. His tone softens to a gentle plea. "You can tell me anything, KP. Whatever it is I'm here for you. Please, you have to let me in."

Kim grips the table for dear life. Her heart feels like it is going to explode in her chest. She tries to take a deep breath, but only succeeds on choking on it.

Ron isn't aware that it is because Kim cares so much about what he thinks that she is having such as hard time telling him.

The young man does understand that this has to be some major deal for Kim to freak out to this extent.

After the moment of sheer terror, Kim steadies herself and regains her composure. He's right. As her best friend, Ron deserves to know. They've known each other way too long and have been through too much together for her to allow something like this to damage their relationship.

Kim is ready to admit it. She says it plain as day. "I'm in love with her, Ron."

Ron furrows his brow unsure if he heard correctly. "What?"

Kim repeats herself, her words clear and unmistakable "I'm in love with Monique."

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

><p>This chapter may seem kind of random, but it makes sense in the long run.<p>

As always, please tell me what you thought with a review!


	6. An Addition

I just realized that I have been using italics for Kim's thoughts, emphasis in dialogue, and for emphasis in the narrative. Understandably, some may expect that to cause confusion or at least an amount of ambiguity, however, the intended meaning should be easily discernable given the context.

I'm not going to change the way I've been writing, I just thought I should acknowledge it is all.

**Mandatory Disclaimer: The only character I own is MD who doesn't even appear in this chapter. I do not own any name brands/movies that may be mentioned.**

* * *

><p>"WHAT?!" Ron screams prompting a fair amount of their fellow patrons to give the teenagers a quizzical look. "You're in love with-!"<p>

Kim slaps a hand over his mouth. "Shh!" Kim was ready to tell Ron, not the whole world. Her best friend nods beneath her fingers indicating he understands. She tentatively uncovers his mouth.

"You're in love with Monique?!" Ron shouts in a hush, the best he can do.

"Yes," Kim replies in a normal tone "that's why I've been...out of it lately."

Ron spreads his fingers out from his temples to simulate his head exploding. "Mind. Blown. KP."

He knew something was up, of course, but his female best friend falling in love with his other female friend wasn't something that even crossed his mind, and his mind has been in a lot of places.

He gives Kim a mischievous smile. "So, did you plant one on her yet?" Kim kicks him hard under the table. "Ow!" He grabs at his now bruised shin "I was only kidding!"

The hero isn't enthused "Ron, in case you haven't noticed, I've been having a hard time dealing with this. I would appreciate it if you held off on the jokes for now."

Ron has the nerve to look slighted despite his clear insensitivity which earns him another swift kick to the shin.

The sidekick sharply sucks in a breath and mutters to himself "Ah...right in the same spot."

"I'm serious, Ron."

"You're always serious, KP. You just have varying degrees of super seriousness."

Kim arches an eyebrow "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You don't know how to lighten up! Remember when you tried working here? And that time you coached your brothers' soccer team? You were practically a Nazi." He salutes her with an outstretched arm. "Hitler would have been proud."

Kim swings her heel back, ready to do some real damage, but before she breaks Ron's leg his words sink in. He's right, _again._

_Has falling in love turned me into a complete imbecile? _

"Yes." Ron says startling his best friend. Taking note of her shocked expression, he continues "You didn't have to say it out loud. We're _that_ close. That's why I was so cheesed off that you didn't tell me. It was stupid of you to try to handle it on your own, Kim. What do you think friends are for?"

It is because they are _that_ close that he is able to be so open and frank with her.

Kim runs her fingers through her hair over her sticky sprite soaked scalp. "I don't know...I was just really freaked out and...and..."

While Kim is groping for her thoughts, becoming more distant by the second, Ron stands and walks over to her side of the table. He leans over and pulls Kim into a tight embrace.

Kim squeezes him, arms snug around his midsection. "Thanks Ron, I really needed that."

He lets the embrace fall. "No problemo, KP."

Some of the customers who have been watching the scene unfold since the outburst "Ooo" and "Aww" at the display of affection.

Kim jumps to her feet, ruddy in complexion, and attempts to set things straight by loudly objecting "It's not what you think!"

They're not buying it.

Ron smooths his hair back trying to act smooth and suave and failing miserably. "Looks like they're diggin' the Ron Factor." Kim rolls her eyes. He glances over at their audience then back at Kim. "Why don't we give them a show?" He puckers his lips inviting his best friend for a kiss.

Kim lays a hand over his face and lightly shoves his head back. "Oh please." She turns and starts to walk away.

The nosey patrons shake their heads at Ron's folly, thinking he blew his chance, unaware he never had a chance to begin with.

The sidekick calls after her, fearing he pushed it too far. "Wait! Don't leave!"

Kim waves a hand behind her. "I'm just going to the bathroom to wash my face."

Once soda dries, it leaves a very unpleasant sticky residue. Kim is more concerned about the sugary drink clogging her pores than the discomfort.

She splashes water on her face, daring to use a small amount of the harsh restroom soap to break down the high fructose corn syrup sticking to her skin.

After the hero dries her face, she looks at herself in the mirror and runs her fingers through her damp hair.

Kim still can't believe Ron actually threw his soda in her face. She is tempted to devise a way to get even, but, as always, she stops herself and takes the high road of forgiveness.

She does wonder with some amusement what Monique would have done to Ron if it had been her he splashed.

Kim's chin swings down to her collarbone, her head hanging in a sudden onset of despair.

Her confession to Ron was a mere distraction from the larger issue at hand.

_Monique, where are you?_

Kim returns from the restroom, her demeanor markedly darkened with distressed anxiety.

Ron picks up on it immediately. "It'll be alright, KP. Don't worry, she's fine."

Kim's head snaps up. "How do you know she's okay?" She grabs him by the collar and practically demands "Where is she?"

Ron knows the what, the when, the why, and the how, but not the where. Monique told him back when they met at the mall and made him promise never to tell Kim.

"I don't know," the young man answers honestly "but I do know that she's in good hands." He pries Kim's fingers off his shirt and elaborates to put her mind at ease. "Monique had this planned for weeks. She knows what she's doing. She's the girl you love. Have some faith in her."

"It would be a lot easier to have faith in her if I knew what the heck she was doing." Kim replies promptly.

Ron can see the wheels turning behind her eyes as she contemplates precisely what she is willing to do to force him to reveal the details.

Ron suddenly realizes that love doesn't just make people stupid, it makes people _crazy_.

His instinct of self preservation kicks in moving him to hold his hands up in surrender in contrast to his solid tone. "Before you resort to whatever it was you were thinking of, I made a promise, Kim."

He finally got back on good terms with Monique. He doesn't want to ruin it especially, when all is said and done, it is ultimately for Kim's benefit that Monique is absent.

That was all Ron needed to say. A promise is a promise. Kim used that line on Monique just days earlier.

It feels like the universe is getting back at her for her bold faced lies, putting her on the other end of it and having her suffer through not knowing.

Kim clutches at her chest._ Is this how Monique feels when she worries about me? If it is anything like this then..._ She shakes her head _I deserve every bit of it._

The hero sighs heavily and slumps in her seat, her conscience and Monique's absence weighing her down.

Ron nibbles on his naco lacking his usual, almost fanatical, enthusiasm for his favorite meal. He isn't sure what is wrong this time. He thought he just resolved her concerns and now it seems like Kim is even worse off than before.

Best friend telepathy only goes so far.

Ron tries to support Kim the best he can, but the coming weeks are difficult for both of them.

**...An Unspecified Amount of Time Later...**

"I can't believe we got captured by _Killigan_." Kim says with a somewhat wounded pride.

"He is the world's deadliest golfer." Ron replies quoting the villain. "And you have been a little...distracted."

Kim huffs, furious with herself. She makes a vain attempt to struggle against the chains firmly securing the duo against a flag pole at the eighth hole of Killigan's putting greens.

Ron wriggles also getting nowhere. "Since when did villains start using real chains?"

Kim glances down at Rufus and watches the pink mole rat bite down on a metal link without success. "I think they're starting to catch on."

Ron looks to his faithful companion. "Don't worry buddy, we'll get out of this somehow."

As soon as the sidekick is finished a loud distinctly Scottish voice cuts through the air "Four!"

A golf ball falls out of the sky and explodes about ten feet away.

Kim cringes as a hot blast of air blows past. Charred bits of turf rain down on them for several seconds.

She opens her eyes and blinks twice. _Killigan missed? _

The golf obsessed Scotsman is very, very accurate with a driver, putter, and everything in between. The hero has experienced it first hand.

_What is he-?_

Another explosion, a few feet closer than the last, cuts her thought short and at the same time answers the question forming in her mind.

Killigan is savoring the moment. He is taunting them in a very cruel manner, forcing them to watch their doom get closer and closer without them being able to do a single thing about it.

_This is all my fault..._

"Ron," Kim says with an amount of trepidation "I think we're going to die."

Ron turns his head to his best friend, eyes wide. "Don't say that, KP! You're a Possible! You can do anything!"

Kim really wishes there was something left to do. Killigan took her Kimmunicator and all her gadgets. The only things in her possession are the clothes on her back. She hasn't felt this helpless since the time Shego had her pinned and forced her to admit defeat.

The hero ignores his encouragement. "I'm sorry I got you into this. Killigan should have been an easy win and I...I messed it up. Now we're both-"

A deafening explosion erupts in the air dangerously close, singeing hair and clothing.

By the time the smoke clears Ron understands the gravity of their situation. He takes Kim's hand in his and squeezes. "It's okay, Kim." With a small laugh he adds "I just hope they have naco's where we're going."

Kim manages to return a laugh, marveling at how Ron can make light of any situation no matter how dire.

She is really surprised Ron has been able to hold it together. She expected him to lose it, in his screaming manic Ron way.

The unexpectedly mature sidekick holds his beloved pet Rufus in an open hand. He urges the rodent "Go! Get out of here before we're turned into fertilizer!"

Rufus looks up at his owner and shakes his head. He climbs up to Ron's chest and hugs him, limbs spread wide. "Stay."

Ron sheds a tear. "I love you, man."

Kim braces herself for the inevitable.

_At least it'll be quick..._

The explosion she was waiting for happens just above their heads.

Kim recoils, every muscle tensing. When it is clear she is still alive she lets out a shuddering breath, having fully believed it to be her last.

It's too much.

Kim curses, violently shaking her body to try to rid it of its metallic confinement.

All it amounts to is a waste of energy.

Kim jumps at the sound of a distant explosion, her heart beating wildly in her chest. A few more pop off in rapid succession.

Smoke rises over the green hills.

It takes a moment for Ron to find his voice, having been affected by the near death experience just as much as his best friend. When he does, it's scratchy and weak. "Looks like Killigan has his hands full."

The heroes can hear Killigan yelling in ill tempered fury, enraged that his 'game' was interrupted.

More explosions and yelling later, Killigan comes rolling down the hill into view. He lies at the bottom of the mound face up, unconscious, and a mere five and a half feet away from the captured heroes.

Kim stares at a distinct boot impression curving over the side of his face.

_Who on earth...?_

Their savior follows seconds later, the boots responsible sliding down through the grass, belonging to a fit young woman trailed by a mass of black curls.

Kim can hardly believe her eyes.

"Hey, girlfriend. Need some help?" Monique asks with a wide grin already knowing the answer.

Mouth agape, Kim can barely speak. "Wha...what are you doing here?"

Monique gives her a good natured smirk "Saving your butt, what else?"

Ron finally recovers from the shock. He screams "_Monique_!"

The dark skinned teenager winces and rubs a finger in her ear. "Yes Ron, it's me."

"You defeated Killigan?!"

"It was a POC." [piece of cake]

"That's incredible, Monique." Kim says with a mixture of pride and affection.

Monique smiles, blushing ever so lightly. "Hold still." There is a flash of light, sparks fly, and the chains fall to the ground. She flashes a sleek handle that forms to the palm of her hand. "Plasma knife. GJ [Global Justice] ripped off Shego's powers and used the tech to make this."

"Badical!" Ron exclaims showing keen interest. He reaches for the handy tool.

Monique holds it away from him. "Uh-uh, this isn't for you."

There is no way Monique would leave something so potentially dangerous in the hands of Ron Stoppable.

The curly haired girl turns to her best friend and places the knife in her hand.

Kim looks down at the amazing gift, eyes beginning to water. She leaps forward and caresses Monique, unable to contain her immeasurable joy and relief to see her love after so long and to escape death both at once. "_Thank you_."

Monique embraces Kim just as warmly, delighted she was able to save them and deeply satisfied with the hero's unfiltered affection.

As they hold each other, their faces turn the same shade of red.

Eager to get off of Killigan's island, Ron pointedly clears his throat.

Kim hurriedly pulls away at the sound smiling nervously. "So...I guess we can go home now."

Ron scratches at the back of his head. "What were we here for anyway?"

Kim smacks herself on the forehead. "We were supposed to recover a microchip to a nuclear warhead defense system."

Ron groans. He wants to get the heck out of there, not spend the rest of the day combing through the lair looking for something smaller than a head of a pin. "It could be anywhere!"

Rufus pops out of his pocket with a thin square of glass in hand. In there very center there is a miniscule black dot.

Kim recognizes it. "The microchip!"

Ron swings his arm into a fist pump. "Way to go, Rufus!"

Normally Rufus would have a cute response, but he is exhausted from the ordeal. He slumps back down into the comfort of his owner's pocket without so much as a chatter.

The wind suddenly picks up threatening to blow the teenagers off their feet. Kim picks up on the sound of helicopter blades slicing through the air, oddly quiet within the whirling gust.

_A stealth copter, it has to be._

Monique yells over the artificial wind. "That's our ride! We'll be home in a few hours!"

A helicopter bearing the insignia of Global Justice swoops down with excellent maneuverability. It lands in a single swift motion allowing the tired group to board.

Kim has a very good idea where Monique has been all this time.

The questions she has had for weeks are burning inside of her, desperately seeking answers. Unfortunately, it is much louder on the inside of the helicopter than on the outside and the teenagers don't have headsets to communicate, not that Kim would discuss her inquiries with the flight crew listening in.

The hero eyes her secret love. The desire and yearning that never really went away surges with a vengeance. She can feel her face flush, but doesn't try to hide it. She even dares to scoot closer, until they almost touch.

Kim can sense the progress they made hasn't diminished with the absence. It's there, just waiting to be taken one step further.

Kim isn't going to wait long.

**...Monique's Bedroom...**

"So you worked out and got into shape to qualify for a new elite combat training program developed by Global Justice." Kim says, essentially restating what Monique just told her.

Monique gives her friend an apologetic shrug. "Technically I'm too young to qualify. I used your name as my connection so they would make an exception. ...You owe twelve people a favor."

Kim doesn't even want to think about what that could entail."Twelve?!" Monique flinches. "Why didn't you ask Dr. Director or Will Du?"

"...They're two of the favors."

Kim really wants to give Monique a hard time for her unauthorised use of her status as Kim Possible, international hero and world savior, but those glistening chocolate brown eyes melt away her negative thoughts.

The hero gets lost in those eyes and doesn't respond.

Monique is genuinely remorseful, fearing Kim might be very upset with her and rightfully so. The fact that Kim isn't saying anything is only reinforcing her fear.

The worried teenager feels compelled to explain herself further.

Kim learns that the Monique's training was a labor intensive process. Entire teams worked to design a combat training program specifically for her, one with maximum results in the shortest amount of time.

Kim also learns that live combat simulations are extremely dangerous and have all kinds of legalities, especially for a minor, and require qualified supervision, which means all the hours Monique spent in sims someone had to be on duty watching.

Monique convinced the majority of the people involved to help her out of the goodness of their hearts. If she hadn't, Kim's favors would be at least triple what they are now.

"Wow." is all Kim can say for the moment. She is in awe of the remarkable determination and dedication it must have taken to endure the intensity of the specialized course.

"So...are you still mad?" the subject of the conversation asks tentatively.

Kim isn't sure if she could ever be angry with her love. "No, but why, Monique? Why did you do it, leave for weeks to be trained as a commando at Global Justice?"

The hero can't shake Monique's earnest gaze. "I did it for you."

Kim is flabbergasted. "You went through all of that for _me_?"

The look in the dark skinned girl's eyes becomes distant. "Remember the first time I went on a mission with you?"

"How could I forget?" Kim replies, trying not to imply anything insulting.

"Just say it, it was a disaster."

"You just needed to get used to it."

"Girl, I was worse than Ron."

Kim lifts up her hands "Okay, okay, it was bad, but what does that have to do with anything?"

Concern becomes her overtone "You haven't been yourself, Kim. It sort of comes and goes. Every time I asked you about it you said it was the missions. I wanted to support you, but missions were the one thing where I was completely useless."

Kim tries to assure her otherwise, but she can't bring herself to say anything other than her name "Monique..."

"I want to be there for you on your missions. Please, let me join team Possible."

She caught on to where the conversation was going, but she still has to ask, it's unbelievable. "Y-you want to be my _sidekick_?"

However distasteful, Monique is willing to bear the title. "If that's what it takes."

_She's really serious._

Kim is deeply and profoundly touched that Monique worked so hard, put so much effort into training just so she could support her in an important area of her life.

The plasma knife is great, but there is no greater gift Monique could have given her than this.

Kim can't stop herself from caressing Monique. "Of course you can join."

The curly haired girl squeezes her best friend letting out a small squeal of happiness, her plans finally coming to fruition.

Their bodies press together as they enjoy each other's touch. Neither of them seem willing to let go.

A warm fuzzy feeling spreads throughout Kim's chest. She wants to touch more of Monique, _all_ of her. Her hands begin to slide where they shouldn't lifting up Monique's shirt.

Kim's fingers trace along the muscles under her deeply tanned skin, her lower back as toned as the rest of her.

Before the hero's fingers migrate to a much more sensitive area, Monique states "Your hands are cold."

That benign comment snaps Kim out of it. The red head stops her advances and leans away. She manages to pull it off smoothly despite the palpitating panic replacing the warmth in her chest.

She wonders how her hands could have been cold. Her palms all the way up to her fingertips are burning from the contact, insatiably craving more.

Before Monique can ask her what that was about, Kim makes sure to speak up first "I wish I could have seen you handle Killigan." She doubts there could be anything sexier than Monique in action, as far as her imagination goes. "Did you knock him out in one hit?" The boot print was the only mark she saw on him.

"Yeah." Monique says with a bit of an attitude. "A grown man in a plaid skirt needs to get kicked in the face. I hope I knocked some sense into him."

Kim laughs, although on some level she feels bad for him.

A loud beeping interrupts. It's the Kimmunicator's automated alert notification.

Kim pulls it out looks at the message. "Huh..."

"What is it?" Monique asks.

"Electronique has been released from Go City maximum security prison."

"...Is that bad?"

"It shouldn't be. It says she was released on good behavior." Kim elaborates "Electronique was hit with an Attitudinator ray turning her good right before the device was accidentally destroyed. She isn't a threat."

Monique doesn't understand, but as long as Kim isn't worried, she won't worry about it either.

Her Kimmunicator beeps again, this time with Wade on screen. He immediately gets to business "It's Drakken. He has weaponized enough jellyfish toxin to wipe out an entire continent! You have to stop him!" he types on his keyboard with almost inhuman speed "Sending coordinates now."

Kim knows exactly where the lair is. It's the leaky undersea compound where she fought Shego...and lost.

The hero turns to her new sidekick with a smile spreading across her face. "Ready for a mission?"

"YKI [You know it], girl!"

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

><p>Don't worry, Ron isn't getting replaced. Monique is just an additional member, hence the title.<p>

I apologize if he is beginning to stray out of character. When I write for him it just goes in that direction... I don't know what it is.

I have another apology. Sorry if the first section of the chapter feels like it should have gone with the previous chapter. If I had been writing with the proper forethought, I would have made it part of chapter five leaving more room for progress in this chapter.

Oh well...

I referenced several episodes, not all of which I have actually seen. Please forgive any inaccuracies.

Questions? Comments? Opinions? Slap it on a review!


	7. Manipulation

The below is better suited to be addressed in a forum, but I don't really want to make one just for this...

Question and Answer Time

"Is Ron and she going to get together?"

-Guest Review

(By "she", I am going to assume he or she meant Monique because Kim is obviously madly in love with Monique and has clearly stated that she has no interest in Ron.)

**Answer:** No.

I didn't think I'd have to explain this, but apparently it's confusing people. This is KiMo, Kim and Monique are going to get together. It's in the story title...

The interactions I put between Ron and Monique were to show that he actually is a good catch so when/if I pair him up later they wouldn't need an excuse to like him and I wouldn't have to force it.

I also thought it would be interesting to see how Monique would interact with Ron without Kim around.

Any implications between them were unintended.

Okay, on with the story.

**Mandatory Disclaimer: The only character I own is MD. I do not own any name brands/movies that may be mentioned.**

* * *

><p>Kim watches as Monique laces up her black pair of combat boots, lightly shaking her head. She doesn't know how Monique does it.<p>

The deeply tanned teenager makes those boots along with light grey cargo pants, one of those charcoal grey vests with the million pockets, a black skin-tight quarter sleeve shirt, and equally black fingerless gloves, look tasteful.

Kim can barely pull off her own mission attire.

"I like the new outfit." the hero says complementing her new sidekick. "You look like the real deal."

Monique grins with jesting immodesty "I am the real deal." her smile nearly twists into a smirk "Just wait and see."

Kim definitely wants to see.

The pair step out of the house into a whirlwind. A rope ladder leading up to a Global Justice helicopter flails in the wind scraping up tufts of Monique's lawn.

Far from intimidated, Kim grabs on to a rung and effortlessly hoists herself up despite the chaotic gale. Her sidekick follows suit.

They climb inside the airborne vehicle to find Ron already strapped in and ready to go. Unable to communicate verbally over the noise of both engine and rotors, he gives them a thumbs up with a classic Ron grin.

Kim and Monique take their seats on either side of him and secure themselves for the ride.

**...Somewhere Over the Atlantic...**

Team Possible hops and skips down the narrow sporadic landmass of Drakken's archipelago. Kim leads the way to the entrance she discovered while exiting the lair from below the islands' many surfaces.

"This is actually a clever hiding spot." Ron observes as Kim opens up the hatch.

She nods. "He really went all out with this one."

"Aren't his plans usually 'out there'?" Monique asks as confirmation "This jellyfish thing he has going on sounds legit. Should we be worried?"

Kim and Ron look at each other for a second. They turn back to Monique and reply in unison "Nah."

The veteran sidekick reassures her "_Something_ will go wrong, and if not, my pal Rufus will take care of it."

The pink naked mole rat pops out of his pocket for a high-five. "We got this." he chatters in his cute little voice.

"Believe me, we do." Kim says with well founded confidence. She holds open the hatch. "Let's get inside before Ron loses his pants."

"Hey! That isn't funny!" He protests.

The girls snicker anyway.

The hero lets her sidekicks go first before entering herself and shutting the camouflaged door behind them.

They stealthily strafe along the wall of the corridor, Kim expertly, Ron with the grace of a three-legged elephant, and Monique somewhere in between.

Kim notices their newest member has been trained in the basics of stealth, probably to compliment certain combat tactics. With Monique's description of the training course, it's a miracle they had time for it.

She can't help but smile with happiness at the sight of her love accompanying her on a mission. With her on the team they'll be able to spend more time with each other, not to mention she'll get to see Monique in action.

The very thought causes the hero's body temperature to rise. It's exciting in more than one sense of the word.

_Focus!_ Kim chastises herself _Now isn't the time for those kinds of thoughts. _

Kim and Ron nearly got blown up that morning because of her state of distraction. She doesn't want a repeat of events, especially now that Monique is putting her life on the line just to help her.

The team manages to make their way into the heart of the not-so-secret lair without arousing suspicion.

Kim gives Ron a furtive glance. He's quiet, still has his pants, and they've made it all the way to where they needed to go without him giving away their position.

_This must be a new record._

As soon as Kim mentally congratulates Ron the freckled sidekick trips over thin air. He cries out in surprise and grabs on to the nearest object in an attempt to regain his footing.

The object he pulls is a lever that triggers the alarm system.

Before he even hits the floor flashing lights bathe the corridor in red and sirens echo down the halls.

Ron starts at the commotion he caused jumping to his feet and running into his companions sending them all crashing through a doorway into a large open room.

Sprawled out in an entanglement of limbs and bodies, Kim looks up to see Drakken with a wicked grin on his face.

He claps twice and the alarm shuts off. "Kim Possible!"

The hero manages to free herself and stand. She lightly brushes herself off before replying with a cheeky smile "The one and only."

The mad scientist looks to Ron, who manages to get to his feet without incident. "You are...?"

The blond sidekick can't believe it. "Ron! My name is Ron! We've only known each other for like, _years_ now!"

Drakken's grin widens "Ah that's right, the buffoon."

Ron smacks himself on the forehead and drags his hand down his face.

Monique stands, a little confused, not quite sure how that happened. She looks over at Drakken who is eyeing her with scrutiny.

The blue villain rubs his chin thoughtfully "Now you...I don't think I've seen you before. ...A new buffoon?"

"_Sidekick_," she pointedly corrects. "and my name is Monique."

"Don't bother," Kim says "sidekicks really confuse him."

"I can tell..."

Ignoring the conversation at his expense, Drakken shouts in evil triumph "So you have come to witness my latest diabolical plan!" He gestures grandly behind him to a large machine.

It is a gargantuan jar of water filled to the brim with thousands of jellyfish sealed with masses of circuits and wires. Henchman clad in red jumpsuits monitor the machine at various stations.

An assembly line stretches out from the dangerous ensemble of technology and marine life pumping out canisters labeled "PRESSURIZED GAS". Additional henchman under Drakken's employ load the canisters into crates to be transported to other sections of the lair.

The megalomaniac continues his speech. "In my genius, I discovered a way to harvest jellyfish toxin to produce a deadly nerve gas! Anyone who comes into contact with my masterfully designed chemical agent will suffer an excruciatingly painful death!"

Monique looks to Kim."Are you sure we shouldn't be worried?"

Kim points to a nearby wall that is lined with rows of gas masks. "Maybe we should grab a few of those just to be safe."

She uses her best friend telepathy to tell Ron to get the masks. He nods and begins to back away slowly while Drakken is busy rubbing his evil accomplishments in the hero's face.

Ron is edging away successfully until he bumps into something behind him. He turns to see a curvaceous woman epitomising the colors green and black down to the soft verdant hue of her skin.

She shoves him aside with the back of her arm "Watch where you're going, doofus."

Ron's face pales. He runs screaming "Kim! Help! Shego's going to kill me!"

Shego blows a puff of air between her lips "Killing you is a waste of time."

Before Kim can respond Monique leaps toward Shego and punches her square in the face.

The villain finds herself flat on her back with blood gushing from her nostrils.

Kim and Ron can only gawk, jaws almost touching the floor.

Shego sits up, hand over her nose, eyebrows furrowed with a what-just-happened? look on her face. She lifts her hand away from her injury and looks at the blood dripping between the fingers of her black glove.

"You just broke my nose." Shego says in utter bewilderment. Normally she would be absolutely furious, but she was caught completely off guard. She can hardly believe she let that happen.

"You deserve it after what you did to Kim." Monique retorts with a fiercely intense glare.

The villain eyes the teenager who struck her. She looks vaguely familiar...curly hair, dark skin... "You?!" She recognizes her as the girl Kim is in love with. She wasn't expecting to see her anytime soon, or ever for that matter.

"What are you doing Monique?" Kim asks rather apprehensively. She isn't sure what she should do. Monique's actions were shocking enough, now Shego's suspiciously underwhelming reaction is only adding to her feeling of unease.

"Exactly what it looks like." she cracks her knuckles "I've been waiting a long time for this."

Much to the hero's dismay, Monique is dead serious.

Shego stands wiping under her nose with the back of her hand, the bleeding having already stopped. She smirks at Kim, a telling knowing smile. "Did you come to get my blessing?"

"As if." Kim replies. She shoots Shego a look that tells her Monique is unaware of her feelings.

The villain makes an exaggerated pouty face "Aw, is the princess stuck in the closet? Don't worry Pumpkin, I'll help you out."

She leaps past Monique and tackles Kim to the ground. They straddle each other fighting for the upper hand, Shego taking every opportunity available to make a witty suggestive comment.

Monique's face is turning red from a mixture of emotions as she watches them mount each other, Kim get cleverly sexually harassed, the questionable fight proceeding with no end in sight.

She inches closer, her face set in a threatening glower. The next time Shego is on top she rams her knee into her ribcage.

The blow forces a groaning breath out of the villain. She lays on her side clutching her ribs. "She hits a lot harder than you, Kimmie." Shego says through a wheeze, a bit pale, paler, in the face. She coughs once and gets to her feet, wincing. "What are you, on steroids?" she says addressing the darker skinned girl.

Monique doesn't say anything. Her mouth only curls into a snarl. She twists, building up momentum, and swings a heavy boot toward the side of Shego's head.

Kim intervenes blocking the kick with her forearms. The impact sends her stumbling backwards into her nemesis. "What has gotten into you?!" Kim says raising her voice.

Monique looks at Kim like she's crazy. "Me? Why are you protecting her?!"

Meanwhile, Ron and Drakken stand by awkwardly, watching the women fight. Neither of them are stupid enough to get in the middle of it. Whatever is going on, it's making them both uncomfortable.

Men of Ron and Drakken's caliber don't exactly know how to handle tension between women on this level.

"So...Buffoon," Drakken inquires "why don't we go to my private quarters to discuss my next brilliant plan?"

If it means getting the heck out of there, Ron would accept just about any invitation. "Right behind you."

They make a hasty exit leaving the women to resolve the situation themselves.

The smirk hasn't left Shego's face, except for a brief moment when she was kneed in the side. Her insightfully conceived plan is turning out nicely.

She snakes her arms around Kim's torso and pulls her close. "Are you blind? Even Dr. D and Kimmie's useless sidekick left to give us some privacy." She shoos Monique with a free hand "Take a hint."

Kim thinks Shego is just being Shego, sarcastic, insensitive, incessantly insolent, picking on her because she has ammunition, her one-sided love.

It's not any different from the dozens of other times they've fought and bantered, although, she is being a bit more touchy feely than usual.

She doesn't understand why Monique is acting this way. It seems like her friend is half way out of her mind. A bulging vein pulses on her forehead, her face a deep sustained shade of red, muscles tense just itching to tear Shego to pieces.

"She _really_ hates you." Kim says to Shego.

"And you're too stupid to figure out why." The villain replies.

Kim tries to wrestle out of Shego's grip, but she is firmly restrained by the forced embrace.

With Kim directly in front of her nemesis, the only thing Monique can do is stand there, looking like she is about to pop a blood vessel.

With some irritation, the hero realizes she is being used as a human shield. "I didn't think you would need to resort to that, Shego."

Shego responds in a low voice Monique can't hear "I don't have a choice. Your girlfriend is seriously trying to kill me."

"Whose fault is that?" Kim asks in a way that blames her.

"This is all on _you_, Princess." the villain counters. "I'm keeping you here to keep that crazy minority from breaking more of my body parts. I know I heal and all, but crap still hurts."

"How is it _my_ fault?" Shego doesn't answer. Kim turns her head toward her enraged friend. "Monique please, just tell me what's going on."

The dark-skinned sidekick grinds her teeth together, knowing full well her behavior is unwarranted.

With a substantial amount of effort, Monique calms herself down to the point where Shego feels it is safe to release her young captive.

Kim rushes over to her friend and grips her just beneath the shoulders. "_Monique_..."

The pleading tone in the red head's voice reduces her inner rage to a dull ache. She looks Kim in the eye, voice low and clipped with barely restrained tears "I'm sorry..."

Kim has never seen her so emotionally volatile. This whole thing is a new experience, an unexpected, startling, confusing, experience.

All she wanted was to see how Monique handled some incompetent henchmen.

She got more than she bargained for and wishes she could take it back.

"It's okay Monique, just tell me what is going on."

She has some difficulty getting the words out of her mouth. "...I'm...I'm jellin', jellin' hard."

Kim squints an eye. Things are making even less sense. "Jelling?"

"_Jealous_, Kim. I'm jealous."

"Of what?"

"OMG, girl, of you and Shego! You're in love with her!"

Kim is so surprised she can't even deny it right away. "Wha-...what on earth gave you _that_ idea?!"

"Are you serious? You're always all over her each other! She has four, _four_, pet names for you and you have a picture of her in your dang locker! What am I supposed to think?!"

Kim lowers her voice to try to clear up this insane misunderstanding. "The only reason I touch her at all is because we have to fight. She's the villain and I'm the hero. It's just how it's done. A lot of the time it's either tackle her or get clawed in the face. What do you want me to do?"

Her sidekick is unmoved.

Kim tries again to convince her otherwise. "The pet names don't mean anything. She's just making fun of me. Do you think I like being called pumpkin and cupcake? Not even my mom calls me that."

Monique crosses her arms. "Whatever you say, _Kimmie_."

Kim has no idea how this all happened. She desperately desires to restore things to how they were before Shego showed up, but every attempt to salvage the situation is thwarted by Monique's stubborn misconception.

"Monique, listen, Shego and I would **never** happen."

Her brooding sidekick won't even look at her.

The red head's jaw sets and teeth clench. She wants to scream but the words just echo between the walls in her head. _What more do you want from me?!_

The frustrated hero erupts "I'm in love with _you_, not her!"

The room falls to a dead silence. Even Drakken's henchmen stop what they're doing to watch the scene.

Kim's heart pounds, quivering in her chest. _Oh God, I said it...I really did...holy..._

Monique's head whips up, eyes locked on Kim's. "You didn't just..." her voice trails off.

"I did." the hero admits "Monique, I...I love you."

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

><p>I'm not purposely trying to leave you guys hanging, really. I had to end it there. This chapter would be way too long otherwise.<p>

I don't want anyone to think Monique became overpowered. In a one on one fight, Monique couldn't beat Shego. The first hit was a cheap shot and the second was while Shego was distracted.

For those who didn't catch on, Shego manipulated the situation, exploiting Monique's jealousy, in a way she knew that would lead to Kim's confession. She's not all bad.

Lastly, if a few lines sound familiar, it's because I stole them from a couple of episodes.

All in favor of another chapter? If so, review! (Not that I won't write it if you don't. Sad, but true...)


	8. Item

Q&A #2

"...when they do get together how will the other cheerleaders feel especially Bonni & who will pair Ron can't just leave him as a third wheel"

-emomatt

**Answer:** I honestly haven't given it much thought as to how Bonnie and the cheerleaders would react to Kim's coming out. I sort of forgot about them... I apologize. I'll think of something and squeeze it into my plotline. It would be a nice change from the freak out, mission, freak out, mission, pattern.

I won't spoil who Ron will end up with, but it probably won't be a surprise. It'll happen a bit later, sometime after things settle down with the confession. Heck, I'll start setting things up this chapter.

**Mandatory Disclaimer: The only character I own is MD. I do not own any name brands/movies that may be mentioned.**

* * *

><p>Monique's legs fail her. She falls to her knees, eyes wide with an intense fixed stare, lips slightly parted. Her body is hunched over, near limp with stunned disbelief.<p>

She is showing no signs of recovery.

Kim is beginning to grow concerned. She crouches down in front of her love. "Monique?"

The curly-haired teenager doesn't stir.

Kim tries waving a hand in her face, prodding her, shaking her shoulders, all without the minutest reaction. After being moved Monique just returns to being a slumped blob of astonishment.

The initial shock has escalated to full blown catatonia.

Kim fidgets anxiously, her nerves frayed from the confession. Without an answer, the pent up feelings of trepidation linger threatening to overwhelm her.

Barely a minute passes before Kim can't take it anymore. She yells "_Monique!_"

Still no response.

Kim raises a hand to slap her, but stops when something else occurs to her. She slides her feet back to get down on her knees and scoots closer to her catatonic sidekick.

With a gentle touch the nervous redhead lifts Monique's chin up and leans in close pressing her lips against the darker skinned girl's.

The kiss only lasts a few seconds, not long enough to savor the soft full shape of Monique's lips. Kim is much too perturbed to care. Those lips didn't move.

When she pulls away she is almost startled to see Monique's eyes following her.

Her gaze hasn't lost its intensity. Kim feels like her stare is boring holes into her skull.

The hero frantically tries to explain. "I-I'm sorry! You, y-you weren't responding and I was just trying to snap you out of it, but I didn't want to hit you and the only thing I could think of was to-"

"Kim." The simple sound of Monique saying her name is enough to stop the rambling.

The hero audibly gulps.

She knows the chances are low that Monique would reciprocate her feelings. Thoughts of how she would respond if she is rejected, or worse, left with only one best friend, whirl around in her head.

Sweat begins to dampen her forehead as she succumbs to a wave of nausea.

Kim has never been this deathly nervous in her life.

_I'm going to throw up._

After what feels like an eternity, Monique gives her an answer. Her trembling voice is barely above a whisper "I love you too, more than anything."

Tears of joy spill over onto Kim's cheeks.

_This is...this is actually happening._

The emotional young women embrace one another, squeezing each other with unbridled affection.

A single clap becomes an applause as Drakken's henchmen congratulate their relationship, a few even wiping a tear from their eyes.

Kim and Monique abruptly pull apart both having forgotten that the are in a mad scientist's lair meters beneath the surface of the ocean, their objective being to prevent an indefinite amount of lethal nerve gas from ending millions of innocent lives.

Blushing bright red, the duo jump to their feet, markedly embarrassed that their intimate confession was publicly witnessed.

"We'll talk more later." Kim says trying to suppress the flush coloring her cheeks. "We have a major sitch to deal with."

"YGTR." [You got that right.]

Kim takes a quick survey of the spacious room. Shego is long gone and so are Ron and Drakken.

The typical protocol is to destroy whatever crazy device Drakken is using in an attempt to take over the world, but when deadly chemical agents are involved, that would be way too dangerous.

One leak could get everyone in the lair killed.

Kim pulls out her Kimmunicator and scans the giant jellyfish jar. Wade flashes on screen. "Wade, how does the environmental impact look?"

"Pretty green as far as I can tell. The nerve agent Drakken synthesised from jellyfish stingers dissolves in water rendering it completely harmless."

A smile brightens her face "Please and thank you."

Monique can see an idea forming "What's the plan, girl?"

Kim turns to her, smile widening. "We're sinking this place."

Overhearing their discussion, the red clad henchmen suddenly remember what it is they're getting paid for. They drop what they're doing and rush the heroes.

The teenagers find themselves completely surrounded.

"Tch." Monique lowers into a fighting stance "Weren't these guys just crying over us?"

Kim exhales through her teeth "Don't remind me."

The ring of men look intimidating and looks are all that it amounts to. None of them have the courage to attack first.

An unfortunate henchman gets shoved toward Monique. The newest member of Team Possible lunges into action. She spins, all the power of her physique slamming the heel of her boot into his temple. He lands several feet from where he was struck, very unconscious.

Kim winces in empathy. She knows how hard Monique hits. Her forearms still ache from taking a blow herself.

The rookie sidekick takes the liberty of knocking out a few more while Kim watches, mind wandering astray. She was right, there is nothing sexier than Monique working up a sweat dominating incompetent henchmen.

Kim forces down her arousal to clear her mind, her fingertips brushing against the faint scars striping her cheek. She won't make the mistake of entering a fight distracted again.

The hero leaps backwards with impressive acrobatic talent. She takes the men by surprise, raining a rapid succession of kicks down on their heads.

Overwhelmed, the men scatter opening up an escape route.

The teenagers seize the opportunity and make a hasty exit sliding into the corridor. They sprint down the hall and dash behind a corner.

Monique hydroplanes through a puddle of standing water and crashes into a riveted steel wall. Salt water drips from above onto her forehead as she angrily stares at the ceiling, lying in yet another pool of water.

The irritated sidekick scowls "This is ridiculous."

Kim grabs her hand and helps her up. "Totally, but at least it won't take much to destroy the lair. It should be easy once we find Ron."

They duck and dive through the compound in their search, Monique trying her best to keep up with Kim.

Water hazards are everywhere, the hero nimbly avoiding them with little effort, her sidekick, not quite.

Monique is excellent in close quarters combat, excelling in power and endurance, but she doesn't have the acrobatic skills and flexibility Kim possesses, making it much more difficult for her to flip around and maneuver over obstacles.

Monique adapts where she can, but mostly just ends up getting wet. Her pants are soaked by the time they finally hear a familiar voice.

"Booyah! King me!" Ron's distinctive voice echoes pointing them in the right direction.

Drakken's childish protest reverberates after "You, you cheated!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

They follow the infinite loop of immaturity right to their missing friend's location.

Ron and Drakken are sitting at a coffee table playing checkers in clear disagreement over who is winning.

Ron catches sight of the hero in the corner of his eye. "Kim! Would you tell Drakken that once I get to his side of the board he has to king me?"

Drakken spits back "I don't king cheaters!"

"I didn't cheat! How do you even cheat at checkers?!"

Kim presses a palm to her forehead. She grabs her best friend by the shoulder and pulls him back toward her. "Ron, were leaving."

"But, my game!"

"_Now_."

He doesn't argue with her tone. He stands, scrambling after her.

Drakken announces in triumph "Ha! I win by default!"

Ron grumbles "Not fair..._I_ was winning." Monique whaps him on the back of the head. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"AYS? [Are you serious?] We have a real problem to deal with."

He points a finger at Monique and whines "Kim, she hit me!"

His fellow sidekick narrows her eyes. "Tattle-tale."

Kim's face falls when she looks over at her love. "Monique, not you too..."

The darker skinned girl isn't remorseful "We need to find a way to blow this place up. There's no time to worry about some board game."

Kim has to agree. "Odds are Drakken has a self destruct button somewhere."

Ron offers some valid input "Shouldn't we make sure we have a way out of here, KP? I don't want to be trapped in here when things start going ka-blew-y."

Kim ponders for a moment recalling how she infiltrated the compound the first time "There's an airlock that isn't guarded. We could escape through there."

He continues the thought "And I saw some scuba gear on the way to Drakken's room!"

The girls squint an eye at him.

"You went into his room?" Monique asks, mildly disgusted.

"Akweird..." Kim concurs.

"Hey! Do you want the scuba gear or not?"

The girls look at each other and nod. "Gear first, explosion later." The hero dictates.

Team Possible sneaks past the blue villain's quarters to the storage room with the supplies they need.

They find Drakken's foremost henchman lying in wait for them.

"Looking for these?" Shego asks mockingly as she gestures toward the scuba equipment and oxygen tanks, hands ignited and brightly radiating plasma.

She impetuously charges up a blasts and fires it at the teenagers.

They dive out of the way escaping the explosion of green flames rippling through the air.

"I take it things went well." Ron says referencing the fight the women had earlier.

Kim ducks below a flash of green light cringing from an uncomfortable wave of heat. "Later, Ron."

Monique slides beneath the fiery assault and swipes Shego's legs out from under her.

The villain was hoping she would do that.

Shego allows herself to fall using her entire body weight to drive her elbow into Monique's solar plexus.

The impact forces a sickening groan out of the curly-haired sidekick. Her face quickly reddens as she writhes on the floor in pain clutching her upper abdomen in a desperate search for relief.

"That was for the nose," Shego says callously. She forcefully stomps the girl's stomach eliciting another pained cry. "and that was for my ribs." She looks away and casually picks at a tip of a clawed glove. "Now were even."

Kim rushes to her incapacitated love, dropping down next to her. Monique can hardly breathe. She lies on her side moaning softly, face contorted, eyes tearing.

The isn't much the hero can do to comfort her.

Kim stands and faces Shego, a vengeful rage building up inside of her.

Before the redhead does something stupid, Monique chokes out "Don't, Kim."

Monique doesn't want a serious fight to break out between them. She saw what happened last time. She hasn't been able to forget.

The deeply tanned teenager also knows she wouldn't be crying on the ground if she had not lost her temper in a fit of jealousy.

While drama once again surrounds the women, Ron sneaks behind them and grabs the gear they need. He's able to make two trips before Monique halts Kim's revenge.

Kim looks back to her love. Their eyes meet and she gets the message. She steps aside to allow Shego to pass.

Although the villain has plenty of room, she brushes past Kim displacing the young woman.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Shego says evenly. She throws a ball of plasma behind her right onto the breathing equipment melting it beyond recognition.

The villain walks out with a smirk twisting her wry black lips while Kim hastily moves the oxygen tanks away from the heat before they rupture.

They can't swim to the surface with only the tanks.

"Dang it!"

"Don't worry KP, we still have the Ron Factor." Ron says with a cocky attitude Kim doesn't think is appropriate.

The hero frowns "Not helping."

"Get ready to eat it because..." he pauses dramatically before revealing the equipment he stole away "Bam! We're all set!"

Kim grins, wholly surprised. "Spanking!"

The best friends high-five.

A groaning exhale from Monique cuts the celebration short.

She manages to make it to her hands and knees, but that's as far as she can get on her own at the moment.

Her friends quickly don the gear, secure a set around her, and lift her up, one supporting her underneath each shoulder.

The trio make their way to the corridor and begin their search for the self destruct mechanism. After a few minutes of the team effort, Monique can walk on her own.

She rubs her aching upper abdomen. "I can't believe I fell for that."

"It's no big, Monique. We all make mistakes, right Ron?"

Kim's innocent sounding question is loaded with countless implications, none of which are in the young man's favor.

A little bruised by the inquiry, Ron's head hangs lower. "...Yeah."

The hero realizes what she has done and fretfully tries to mend the wound opened by her thoughtless comment "No, Ron, I didn't mean it like _that_."

His demeanor is unchanged. "Sure thing, KP."

"Ron, please, you know I wouldn't..."

Kim looks to Monique for help, but she shakes her head, a clear indication that she isn't about to get in the middle of this.

Biting back a frustrated grunt, Kim clenches her fists until her arms tremble.

_Why is everything going wrong today?!_

First they almost die on a golf course of all places, then Monique goes bat spit crazy on Shego, forcing Kim to watch helplessly as she suffers terribly for it later, and now Ron is PMS'ing over a two word question she meant absolutely nothing by.

The redhead stops in her tracks.

Something did go right today.

The sidekicks look at each other then back at Kim's frozen state.

Monique raises an eyebrow. "Is something wrong?"

Kim shakes her head. None of the other things even matter anymore. "Monique," She said they would talk about it later, but she has to know "are we...together now?"

Her eyes widen and take on an intensity reminiscent of her earlier unresponsive condition. It passes quickly revealing a smile teetering on a smirk curling on her lips. "That depends, are you asking me out?"

Kim has never been in the position to say these words herself. It feels strange, yet fulfilling. She returns a smile and asks "Will you go out with me?"

"You know it, _girlfriend_."

The two lovers stand close and lean in for an overdue passionate kiss.

Before their lips touch Ron buts in between them and throws his arms around their shoulders. "Alright, KP! When did this happen?!" He yells excitedly, his imagined insult forgotten over the news.

"While you were playing checkers with a deranged middle aged man bent on taking over the world." Kim replies with blatant displeasure that her chance to finally enjoy those full shapely lips intertwined with hers was interrupted.

"After the mission, we can pick up where we left off in my bedroom." Monique says without an ounce of subtlety.

"I'll be there!" Ron shouts only half kidding.

His fellow sidekick resists the urge to hurt him in some fashion, instead she ducks out from under his arm eyeing him with a silent threat.

He tugs at his collar with his free hand smiling nervously "...Or not."

Kim sidesteps around Ron and takes Monique's hand in hers, pressing up close to her love. "At least he's okay with it." She glances back at him. "He's trying his best to be supportive, even when it comes out wrong."

"Does it ever come out right?" Monique replies, completely serious. Ron is a genuinely good guy, but it seems like whenever she has a conversation with him he will without fail say _something_ that grates on her nerves.

"...No, but please bear with it. He's my best friend. I don't know what I'd do without him."

It isn't in Monique's temperament or upbringing to take crap from anyone, even if it's her girlfriend's best friend, but she finds it within herself, deep, deep, within herself, to give Ron a perpetual pardon, within reason.

Monique sighs. "This is _love_, Kim." She says, referring to her difficult mental adjustment.

Kim smiles and kisses her sidekick on the cheek "Thank you."

"I'm still here!" Ron yells waving his arms up and down in an effort to make himself more visible. "I can hear everything you're saying!"

Kim scratches at the back of her head "Sorry Ron."

The veteran sidekick huffs "Don't start ignoring me just because you got yourself a new girlfriend."

"Why don't _you_ get yourself one then." Monique suggests.

Ron's eyes widen and he actually gets quiet. "...I think I will."

Kim asserts her best friend privileges and forwardly asks "Do you have someone in mind?"

"Yeah, I have for a while now...but I didn't think it I could make anything of it." He takes a second to look back and forth between his friends. "That is until _you two_ got together. If you guys can do it than any pairing is possible with the Stoppable!"

Monique's eyes narrow slightly "What is that supposed to mean?"

Aware of his usual lack of confidence, Kim squeezes her arm and says in an undertone "We're his inspiration, don't ruin it."

Beaming, Ron strides down the corridor in a hurry to finish the mission so he can make his move on his girl of choice. The girls follow closely in case he runs into trouble.

The passageway ends with a single door.

With no way to go but forward, Ron pushes open the heavy steel door revealing a gigantic swirling mass of jellyfish sealed within an amalgam of circuits and wires.

"We're back here again!" he exclaims.

"Kim Possible!" Drakken yells, announcing her presence as if he hadn't seen her minutes earlier.

"Yes, it's me. We know." Kim replies flatly, tired of the routine.

His trademark maniacal grin spreads across his face. "I see you're ready for a swim. Would you like to join my little friends?" He gestures over to the jar filled to capacity with thousands of stinging jellyfish.

Monique swallows. "I don't like where this is going."

Ron rubs his chin weighing his options. "Hmm... Death by jellyfish...gas...jellyfish...gas. Which do you think will hurt more?"

Kim steps closer to her friends, for her protection as much as theirs. "I don't want to find out."

Monique takes a nervous glance around the room. A hoard of henchmen is closing in on them. "Then we better do something and do it fast, girl, cuz we're running out of time."

Kim's mind works furiously to try to come up with a solution. Her eyes wander to the mass of wires and circuits jutting out from the machine.

_It's so obvious!_ "The power source! Follow the wires!"

Whatever Drakken is using to power his underwater compound is likely to be just as volatile and unstable as his state of mind.

Team possible makes a break for it.

Kim jumps and flips through the crowd of men like it's a well practiced cheer routine.

From all the experience fleeing from dangerous situations, Ron has become quite agile, juking and spinning through the men like a star football player.

As the rookie, Monique is forced to get a little more physical. She plows through them, not afraid to let a fist or boot part the crowd.

The team darts out of the main room and follows the power cords sprinting all the way to the source.

The trail leads them to an unassuming wall panel.

Kim takes out her plasma knife and hastily cuts away the section. Beneath the steel is an array of wires and circuits more intricate and complex than the jellyfish machine and ten times as dangerous. Electricity arcs over the wires sparking every odd second. A mysterious green fluid oozes out from the bottom.

"Is that _battery acid_?" Monique asks, breathless from the run.

Kim responds between breaths "I...don't know...Rufus...can you overload it?"

Rufus hops out of Ron's pocket, the young man the least affected by the exertion. "Don't trip it right away, we need time to get out of this place."

Rufus looks up at his owner and says in his little rodent voice "I got this."

He gets to work, pulling out random parts and tearing through connections, miraculously, without getting electrocuted.

It's when the power source steams and sparks violently, shooting out at blistering green spray, that Rufus determines his job is done. He climbs to the safety of his owner's pocket.

Team Possible makes a mad dash for the air lock.

Sirens blare and red lights flash indicating the state of emergency. Drakken's voice can be heard echoing through the siren's din cursing Kim Possible and her buffoons for undermining his plans yet again. He calls for Shego for escape and his voice falls silent.

The artificial floor rumbles under the teenagers' feet as they frantically try to reach the hatch before they're trapped.

Rivets start popping out of the steel walls at a lethal velocity skewing off the ceiling and opposing walls with a metallic twang, narrowly missing the heroes. In their place, streams of seawater arc through the holes with ever increasing pressure.

The teenagers pick up their pace sprinting through the jets of stinging water, forcing their legs through the rising flood.

Mercifully, the hatch comes into view. The trio twist open the lock and pull with all their might against the opposing water pressure. With adrenaline coursing through their veins, they manage the feat.

Salt water gushes into the small airlock sweeping the team after it, slamming them against the far wall. Kim recovers and dives for the hatch, shutting it before it's completely under.

The airlock is filled up to their necks, Rufus clinging to Ron's scalp for dear life.

After the harrowing physical expense, they take a moment to catch their breath.

The small pocket of air near depleted of oxygen, they put on their goggles, set their breathing equipment, and open the seaside hatch.

The victorious team swims up toward the surface while Drakken's lair falls to pieces below.

Team Possible breaches to see a familiar rope ladder skimming the water's surface.

Kim swims over and grabs on to a rung.

**...3-4 Hours Later...**

Kim lies on Monique's bed, exhausted.

That was one heck of a mission. It wasn't even the almost drowning part, Kim confessed and Monique returned her feelings!

She even got to see the tantalizing fruits of Monique's training.

It couldn't have gone better, well, maybe if Ron hadn't interrupted some things, things the two girls are about to catch up on.

Monique sits at Kim's side. With one fluid motion she pulls off her own shirt, underneath, a tank top with barely enough material.

Kim's eyes go right for the cleavage.

"Even if you're my girlfriend, it's still creepy if you stare." Monique states with a joking smile.

Kim covers her face with her hands blushing profusely. "I'm sorry..."

The deeply tanned young woman takes the hands away from her lover's face. She replies in a smooth low voice. "Don't be."

Monique twists moving her body over Kim's. She leans down and presses her lips against the embarrassed girl's.

Kim, who was trying very hard not to look, is taken by surprise to have those full shapely lips she has admired for so long suddenly touching hers. Her heart flutters as she savors the softness, texture, taste.

The supple lips part and the kiss deepens becoming intimate.

The flutter in Kim's chest rapidly escalates to a pounding. She can feel Monique's hot breath flowing past her cheek as their tongues intertwine, searching for each other's touch.

Her hands slide from Monique's shoulders down to her waist. They slip beneath her navel and lift up her tank top.

Kim relishes the smooth, firm body in her grasp, fingering her immaculate build with an unrestrained craving for more.

The intimacy of the kiss becomes fervent, desperate. Their breath and pace quicken, their bodies heating up with insatiable desire.

Monique lowers her body onto Kim's. They press and rub against each other, temperatures rising past tolerable levels.

Kim moves to take off her shirt, but Monique beats her to it. She pulls it up and over her lover's head letting her beautiful red hair fall over the sheets. The deeply tanned young woman presses back down on Kim, gently caressing her bare skin.

The redhead moans softly as Monique kisses her neck, brushing her tongue over the sensitive skin. She kisses harder, sucking on the delicate area, eliciting a greater noise of pleasure.

Kim's body trembles when she feels Monique's warm breath blow on her ear. The breath carries a low enticing whisper "How far do you want to go?"

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

><p>I hope you're not growing tired of my comments at the end of each chapter... I suppose you don't have to read them if you don't want to.<p>

The kiss in the beginning is a terrible cliché. I'm sorry, it's all I could come up with.

I don't even like checkers, but it was convenient.

Poor Monique, I couldn't imagine that Shego would just let it go. Payback's a...you know.

I forgot to have Ron lose his pants. Next time, I guess.

This is kind of random, but does anyone ever wonder what happens to Drakken's henchmen when his lairs self destruct/explode? He and Shego always make it out, but I don't remember any henchmen escaping... Are they like redshirts, where they all die and Drakken just gets new ones on his next "shore leave"? (Star Trek reference if you don't get it) I hope not.

I am very unsure of myself when it comes to describing kissing and sex scenes. I apologize if it isn't to par.

Anyway... Please stick around for my next chapter to enjoy more KP action-y romantic sexually frustrated goodness. (If I could call it goodness...)

If you're still reading this, and amazingly still like it, show your support with a review!


	9. The Second Wall

Sorry it took so long. I went from having one job to three this past week. The money is great, but I have less time for things like writing KP fan fiction. I admit to having mixed feelings. My feelings will probably no longer be mixed when I get my paycheck...checks.

**Mandatory Disclaimer: The only character I own is MD. I do not own any name brands/movies/TV shows that may be mentioned.**

* * *

><p>Monique caresses Kim, her firm body pressing down on top of her love's in an intimate embrace.<p>

Kim involuntarily trembles as Monique's warm breath gently blows against her ear in a soft amorous whisper. "How far do you want to go?"

The redhead wants to go as far as humanly possible.

Before she can articulate her desire it suddenly hits her, slams into her like running into the brick wall all over again.

A wave of panic seizes her chest, stiffening her limbs in agitated tension.

Monique feels the resistance and stops her advances. She holds herself up above her love. "Kim?"

Kim's eyes are locked on hers with a fixed gaze. "We can't do this."

The deeply tanned young woman doesn't understand. "Why? ...Are you on your period?"

"No, Monique," she pulls herself out from under her love and sits up "my parents...they don't know about us."

Monique shrugs like it's no big deal "Neither does mine."

"I know, but your dad is..._different_."

She raises an eyebrow "What, you mean Black?"

Kim waves her hands in front of her in emphasis of her denial "No! I just meant that his parenting style is different."

Monique makes a noise between a huff and a laugh "Right."

"That isn't-" The hero cuts herself off. She can feel the blood rushing to her face "Y-you, you know what I meant!"

Her love leans in close and replies in a low, smooth, alluring voice "I do, I just like to see you all red and flustered."

Kim feels her blood rush to a more sensitive area. She holds Monique back by the shoulders before things start becoming intimate again. "Monique!"

"Sorry, girl, but I'm not going to stop until you put your shirt back on."

A wry smile curls on her lips and Kim knows she's in trouble.

Monique easily breaks the grip holding her back and pulls Kim close. The redhead dodges a kiss and manages to wriggle out of her girlfriend's seductive hold, snatching a shirt as she rolls off the bed.

Kim stands and slips it on. The shirt is Monique's, but she doesn't care at the moment. "We have to talk about this."

With Kim fully clothed, Monique can think beyond the one objective she had planned for them. Usually, she would have something supportive to say, but she chooses not to say anything. She can tell this is really bothering Kim. She doesn't want to respond prematurely, especially when she doesn't know what the problem is.

The redhead turns to her love, her resolve weakening by the second. Her eyes keep flicking to Monique's barely contained breasts. That tank top just isn't enough.

Kim quickly finds the shirt she was wearing earlier and holds it out, a red tint still coloring her cheeks. "Please put it on. I can't have a serious conversation with you like that."

Monique does as requested. "You think your parents would have a problem with us being together?"

Kim starts to pace in front of the bed "I don't know. I really don't know. They expect so much from me. I'm supposed to save the world, I'm supposed to get straight A's, I'm supposed to set a good example for my brothers, I'm supposed to date _boys_. What am I going to tell them?"

Her love has an idea what is going on now. "First, stop walking back and forth like a crazy person. Second, just tell them the truth."

"It's not that easy, Monique! What do I say?" Kim goes off into an imaginary scenario talking with her mom or dad "'Hey Kim, how was school today?' It was fine. Oh, by the way I'm a _lesbian_!"

Monique leans back and crosses her arms, eyes narrowed close to a glare. "Okay. Let's break up then."

If it was physically possible, Kim's jaw would hit the floor. "What?" she exclaims through a gasp "Why?"

With a hint of an attitude her curly-haired counterpart replies "You obviously aren't ready for this."

The redhead drops to her knees. She grabs Monique's thighs in an effort to make an appeal "Don't say that, please. I don't want to break up with you."

"That isn't what it sounds like."

Kim stands and firmly grips her love's upper arms "I may not be ready to tell my parents, but I am ready to date you. All I'm trying to say is that in the meantime, I want to honor their wishes."

The hero is talking about saving her virginity until after marriage, something she has mentioned to Monique once or twice since they've known each other.

"Kim, we can't get married."

"I know, but I thought we could at least wait until we are both adults."

"That's next year."

"...I know."

Monique sighs. "If that's what you really want, then...okay."

Kim squeezes her into a hug. "Thank you."

The deeply tanned very fit young woman isn't thrilled to learn that she will have to wait months to enjoy true intimacy with her girlfriend.

She manages to hide her immense disappointment.

**...Go City-Warehouse District...**

A woman with pastel teal skin steps past a set of large heavy steel doors into a massive open room. Detailed schematics of the highest complexity line the walls, comprehensive instructions for various malevolent devices and weapons of mass destruction.

The woman gazes upon her work and frowns. She shakes her head in disapproval, her muted metallic blue hair unmoved by the motion. Her hair swoops up and back converging to a loose point. Every few seconds electricity arcs through her follicles, surging along the blue wire.

In the teal woman's company is an average man in an average suit. He crunches some numbers on his cell phone calculator. "How many square feet is this property?"

"200,000 square feet." The woman replies in a vague eastern European accent. "I want to sell as soon as possible."

The realtor amends his computations with the new information. "Even with your additions, given the current economic recession, the property value has diminished considerably since your initial purchase. Your profit margin is at a deficit."

The man shows her the startling amount of money she would lose if she sold right away. The teal woman adjusts a pair of round white sunglasses resting on her nose as she leans over to get a better view of the small screen.

She waves her hand dismissing it. "I have no need for an evil lair. I want to rid myself of this place and this part of my life _immediately_."

The realtor shakes his head in disbelief. The strangely colored woman made it clear over the phone that she wanted to get rid of her property at any cost, but he thought that surely she would change her mind once she saw the numbers.

"What do you want done with your...um..." he gestures to the intricate blueprints and partially complete, very dangerous machines that litter the floor and storage spaces "...possessions?"

She furrows her brow as if the answer is obvious. "Recycle it, of course."

The incredulous businessman opens his briefcase and pulls out a stack of papers an inch and a half thick, glad he thought to bring the contract with him.

Pointing to a thin line at the bottom of the first page, the first line of dozens, he politely requests "Please sign here."

The blue woman, eager to clear her conscience, takes the hefty agreement and walks over to a nearby workbench. She hastily pushes aside some kind of futuristic torture device and lays the paperwork down.

With the click of a ballpoint pen, the seller signs away her property, spelling out "Electronique" in perfect penmanship.

**...Monique's House...**

Monique sits on her living room couch hugging a pillow. A long discontented sigh pours out of her chest.

MD looks over at his daughter, eyebrow raised and curious.

They're sitting right next to each other, but it's like they are miles apart.

He turns the TV channel to one of her favorite shows, Project Runway, and waits for some kind of reaction. He can't stand the program, but he'll suffer through it now and then for the sake of his daughter.

Monique lets out another deep hollow breath. Her eyes are on the TV, but what flashes on the screen doesn't register.

Now MD knows something is wrong. There's only one thing he can think of that would affect his daughter to this extent.

He teasingly asks "What's the matter, Momo? Kim didn't let you get none?"

"No..." Monique absently replies. Her head shoots up when she realizes what he just said. "_Dad_!"

He flinches slightly, raising an arm in defense as Monique smacks him with her pillow as hard as she can. It bounces harmlessly off his shoulder, aggravating her even more.

The implication of her father's words finally reaches her. She stops her pillow assault, becoming very still. "How did you..."

With an uncharacteristic hint of seriousness he replies "I'm your daddy. It's my job to know."

"When did you find out?"

"You've had a huge, and I mean huge, crush on her since you went on that mission with her a while back. You wouldn't shut up about how amazing Kim is and how what she does is so awesome even though you were a complete-"

MD cuts himself off at the sight of his daughter's increasingly threatening glare. She won't permit him to mention the unspeakable embarrassment and the incompetence she displayed.

He clears his throat and continues "I didn't know Kim wanted to do you until we made dinner for her at her house. Let's just say she was doing some things to you with her eyes, okay?" He lifts his tone up at the end and holds it just long enough to insinuate something inappropriate.

Monique hits him again with her pillow. "Stop talking like that!"

He lifts his hands up. "I'm just sayin'."

The deeply tanned young woman crosses her arms over her soft square weapon, eyebrows furrowed. "Why haven't you said anything all this time?"

"I didn't have to. I was going to wait until you needed me."

Monique's tone softens, her voice low, barely audible "...Like now?"

Her father puts his arm around her and leans close, resting her head on his shoulder. "Like now, baby girl."

Monique let's a few moments pass before asking "You're okay with me liking a girl...and trying to sleep with her?"

"I'm fine with it, but trying to have sex with her wouldn't fly with your mother. I remember putting the moves on her before we were together." He tenses from a traumatic flashback "I didn't think I'd be able to have kids after the way she reacted."

Monique cringes "That bad?"

"Worse," he replies, a bit pale "but momma isn't here." He excitedly rubs the top of her head disheveling her hair. "Trying to get her into bed before you even have your first date, look at you! You take after your old man!" He grins. "Do me proud."

Although his input seems contradictory, Monique knows what he intended to convey.

She was getting ahead of herself.

Even if she inherited strong inclinations from her father, she wouldn't be doing him proud by pressuring Kim to give herself up before she is ready.

Monique can practically feel him grinning. "You're a little too happy about this."

MD squeezes her tight. His playful tone is replaced with fatherly affection and tenderness. "I can't help it. My baby girl is all grown up."

The curly-haired girl leans into the embrace, feeling safe and secure in her father's arms. The words slip past her lips unfiltered. "I love you, daddy."

With the same unconditional affection, he warmly replies "I love you too."

**...Go City-Evil Lair Formerly Owned by Electronique...**

Workers haul out partially complete, clearly malicious technology by the truckload. After several trips, all that is left are the paper schematics.

Electronique could have sold the blueprints on the black market for millions, but now that she is good, such a thing is unthinkable.

She no longer harbors a deranged resentment toward Team Go and the rest of the world. All she wants is peace, goodwill, and to be the CEO of the next leading software company.

The schematics are bundled into large black trash bags and left on the curb for pickup by Go City's waste management department.

Their job done, the workers leave to clear out some other property.

As soon as the warehouse is deserted, burly men clad in grey jumpsuits, their attire accented with red and black, step out of the shadows.

They head straight for the bags of recyclable paper and hoist them over their shoulders.

An unassuming truck pulls out from an alleyway and parks in front of the newly sold warehouse. The men waste no time throwing the bags in the storage container hitched to their ride.

The stolen refuse loaded, the men drive out onto the main road, unseen and undetected.

**...Possible Residence...**

Kim walks through the front door and shuts it behind her, kicking off her shoes and setting them aside.

Ann looks up at her daughter and asks the way she always does when Kim comes home after a long day. "How was the mission?"

Kim averts her mother's eyes and hastily replies "It was fine. Nothing weird happened. I'm going to my room now, bye."

She hurries off before Ann has a chance to respond.

Ann glances over to her husband "That was..."

"...Strange." he finishes "What do you think that was about?"

The neurosurgeon shakes her head, worry deepening the lines in her expression. "I'm not sure. Kim hasn't been herself in months. I've tried everything, but she won't tell me what is going on."

The rocket scientist is used to clearly defined solutions, problems he can solve with logic and the laws of physics. He can't find an equation to plug Kim into to get the answer he is looking for. It's like trying to solve a problem with a missing variable. "There has to be _something_ we're not seeing."

Ann takes a moment to ponder a few possible explanations that slowly come to mind. She thinks back to her teenage years and the things she used to fret about, the things that caused her to act like a nervous zombie.

She comes to one conclusion. "It's a boy." She says abruptly.

James isn't prepared for that. "A _boy_?" He sits up straighter. "Why would she be so secretive about that? We let her fly halfway around the world to risk her life fighting all sorts of multicoloured maniacs. Why would who she wants to date be an issue?"

Ann brings up a valid point. "Perhaps she doesn't think we would approve of the person she is interested in."

The concerned parents stare at each other through a heavy silence.

Ann finally stirs. "Who could it be?"

James's expression darkens "It won't matter once I get my hands around his neck."

His wife gently grasps his forearm. "That's probably part of the reason why she doesn't want to tell us."

He takes a deep breath and attempts to quell his protective fatherly instincts. It's proving to be very difficult. The thought of some random guy doing anything remotely sexual with his daughter makes his blood boil.

"I can't help it. She's our only daughter and I...I..." Words fail him. He can't express the painful surge of emotions welling up in his chest.

Ann reaches out and pulls her husband into a tender embrace. "It'll be alright. We raised Kimmie to do the right thing. She's a strong girl and I have faith in her."

James knows that all the faith in the world won't stop someone from taking advantage of her, or equally dreadful, a teenage pregnancy.

He keeps his anxieties to himself and chooses to indulge his wife's sterling optimism.

The doctors Possible don't realize that they are only half right...sort of.

While they consider the disconcerting possibilities, Kim considers her near deflowerment in Monique's bedroom.

Kim can still feel her touch, the warmth of Monique's bare skin against hers, her taste, scent.

Her body temperature rises in response to the vivid memory, pulsing with a heated craving.

With a heavy sigh she tries to expel her dissatisfaction and thrusts herself on her bed. She squirms trying to shake the sensual drive wresting her body.

The hero manages to resist the powerful urge to gratify her unfulfilled desire.

Despite her success, she is very aware of her wilting resolve.

_I don't think I'll be able to make it to next year..._

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

><p>I'm sure Monique wasn't the only one who was disappointed that nothing substantial happened between them, namely most of you readers. (Those that have been paying attention to the arguably slow pace I set probably saw through that one.)<p>

Don't worry, it's not going to take months and another eight chapters for them to sleep with each other. For it to happen sooner, it would require a special set of circumstances, circumstances I set up in this chapter.

If you're wondering what that is exactly, stick around for the following chapters to find out.

I apologize, it was probably one heck of a boring chapter, but is was necessary for future plot.

Most of you most likely noticed that Jim and Tim haven't made an appearance. That's because I keep forgetting about them... It happened in chapter 5. Kim's reaction when she forgot about her brothers was the same as the one that went through my head when I realized halfway through the chapter that they weren't even mentioned...

As always, let me know what you thought with a review!

(If you must complain that nothing happened, I can't stop you...)


	10. Plagiarism

I realize that certain events that have been referenced in the story and ones that will be referenced would put the timeline at mid-late senior year, which would make K&M 18 already, but that doesn't leave much breathing room before they graduate. I'm choosing to ignore that altogether in favor of time.

I can't believe its chapter 10 already... Thanks for reading this far!

**Mandatory Disclaimer: The only character I own is MD. I do not own any name brands/movies/TV shows that may be mentioned.**

* * *

><p><strong>...Deep Amidst the Himalayan Mountains...<strong>

A small, although well built, middle aged man tears through a black trash bag, littering the floor with countless sheets of paper, only adding to the mounds of white recyclables.

He stops abruptly at the sight of a schematic for a particularly fascinating diabolical device. He smiles beneath an enclosing black helmet.

"I have found it!" The small man forcefully yells in a ridiculous German accent. He thrusts the blueprints into the chest of a nearby henchman. "Get me these parts! I don't care how you do it or who gets in your way!"

Behind a helmet of his own, the henchman winces from the blow and manages to wheeze out "Y-yes...Dementor."

The henchman hurries off to tell his companions in grey even though they undoubtedly heard the shout themselves.

Dementor trudges through the rejected plans and stands before a towering machine. It is one he has tried to use once, the attempt foiled by a certain redheaded heroine, but now he sees a new purpose, an ingenious repurpose.

His smile returns, twisting into a fitting demented grin. "I'd like to see the forces of good try to stop me! For when I have completed my plan," his voice lowers to a heavy unnerving whisper "there will be no more good."

**...?...**

Kim stumbles along, blindfolded, with only the voice of her love to guide her. As far as she can tell, she has been in two different cars, outside thrice, and now she has entered some kind of building.

The savory aroma of food being prepared drifts past her nostrils.

_A restaurant?_

Kim feels slender fingers wrap around her wrist. "I'll help you sit down." her love says as she directs Kim's hand to a back of a chair.

The redhead gropes for the bottom, easing her way down into her seat.

"Can I take the blindfold off now?" Kim asks, trying not to sound impatient.

Monique reaches across the table and unties the cloth covering her lover's eyes.

What Kim sees takes her breath away.

They're not just at a restaurant, they're at _the_ restaurant, Upperton's finest and most affluent, an establishment of such opulence that Kim can't even pronounce the name.

Kim looks around, mouth still agape, and notices that they are the only ones there. Even their table is solitary, all the others having been cleared out before they arrived.

Monique's lips curl into a smile. She leans over and gently lifts Kim's jaw back up where it belongs closing her mouth. "I take it you like the surprise."

Kim does, very, very much so, but there is an outstanding question that must be answered. "How could you afford this?!"

"I dropped your name and my first GJ paycheck."

With a cheeky smile Kim replies "How many favors do I owe this time?"

Monique returns a similar smile "None. Money goes a long way."

What her love said originally registers. "Wait...you get paid?"

"Yeah, I'm a legit GJ agent, a pretty high ranking one. It is my sworn duty to protect the world from evil in secrecy." she replies, the latter part of her response sounding rehearsed and somewhat worn, most likely from having to repeat it endlessly during training.

The redhead raises an eyebrow "What do you mean by 'high ranking'?"

Monique brushes it off "Kim, this is a date. We can talk about my days in boot camp later."

Kim is concerned that Monique avoided addressing her question directly, but, given the moment, she has to agree.

The hero focuses on her love, her deeply bronzed skin bathed in the warm glow of candlelight.

"You're beautiful." Kim says with true sincerity.

"I am," Monique replies, a jesting glint in her eye "but not as beautiful as you."

Kim laughs softly "That was pretty cheesy, Mo."

The warmth of her love's gaze betrays the depth of her affection "I couldn't help it."

Kim looks down as if that would hide the color rushing to her face. She starts, astonished to see herself in a black dress. She knew she was in a dress, it is that fact that it is becoming, tailored, expensive. The dress has just enough style for her to feel confidently attractive without being uncomfortably revealing, well suited to her tastes.

Now Kim knows why Monique insisted on dressing her, blindfold and all.

The stunning hero gestures to herself "Thank you for the dress. It's perfect."

"Only the best for my hot girlfriend." Monique replies, slightly shy of being completely serious. She takes Kim's hands in hers and gives them a gentle squeeze, the genuinely serious part having arrived "Before we eat, I wanted to apologize about...before. I didn't mean to try to get you to do something you don't want to do."

"It's not that I don't want to." Kim reassures her "I just don't think now is the right time." She grins taking in the ostentatious ambience, a more than adequate setting for their first date "And I'm pretty sure this makes up for whatever you think you did." Her grin takes a wry twist "You should push me down more often."

That last comment takes Monique by surprise. "I-I didn't push you." She replies actually blushing, lacking her usual smooth demeanor.

Kim finds her reaction to be immensely endearing.

It's nice, she feels, to be the one doing the teasing now and then, especially when it provokes a side of Monique she rarely gets to see, a small glimpse of the girl behind that smooth exterior.

Kim really wants to say how cute Monique is, but the word "cute" doesn't exactly fit her appearance. The darker skinned girl wears a dress that hugs her waist and hips, elegantly defining her curvaceous figure, a dress much more daring around the bust. The rich violet fabric flatters her skin tone, even more so under the light of a delicate flame.

Kim has to make a conscious effort not to drool.

_Sexy, sexy is definitely better._

Unlike Monique, Kim can't just come out and say hot or sexy her girlfriend is. It is much too embarrassing. She will just have to stick with beautiful for now.

While Kim struggles with her salivary glands, a stereotypical French waiter walks over to their table.

His words are lost on the teenagers.

Despite the language barrier, he can see that this is a date. It's obvious. No one buys out an entire restaurant for a casual dinner.

Since Monique already paid, he politely takes back the menus he gave them, not that they could have read it it anyway, and orders for them, a special treat for the young lovers.

He raises his voice to say several words to the chef. Before returning to his post, he turns and smiles back at the girls.

"What just happened?" Kim asks, confused.

Monique smiles at Kim's naivety "We'll know in twenty to thirty minutes."

**...20-30 Minutes Later...**

Their waiter walks into view, a silver platter in hand and a bottle of sparkling water in the other.

He sets the bottle and their plates down, places a cloth napkin in their laps, and bows, dismissing himself.

Kim fingers the pristine white cloth. "I think this napkin has a higher thread count than my sheets." She lays it back down in her lap and looks to their meal. Her face scrunches up as she pokes at a glob of meat? oyster? snail? with her salad fork. "What is this?"

Whatever it is, it is a dish where you simply cannot tell by looking.

Mysteries are fun, but not when it comes to food. Any sort of ambiguity usually leaves the diner disgusted, as in this case.

"I have no idea." Monique replies as she boldly takes a bite with the proper fork. The sterling silver utensil clatters as it hits the rim of her plate, her empty hand still suspended near her mouth. She swallows. A moment passes. Kim begins to wonder if the mystery dish was poisoned. She finally moves, her voice barely above a whisper "OMG, girl. This is the BTIHEE." [best thing I have ever eaten]

Kim takes her word for it and tries it herself. Her eyes widen. She hastily rummages through her purse and pulls out her Kimmunicator. "Wade, scan this!"

Wade jolts in the small screen "What's the emergency?"

She turns the screen toward her plate "I need to know how to make this!"

Wade slumps "...Your emergency is a recipe?"

"Not just any recipe. This is the most amazing thing since the invention of the midriff. I'm serious." She turns the camera back on herself. "Please, Wade."

The young boy doesn't really have anything better to do. "Alright." He presses a few keys, working his Wade magic, and has the result in a matter of seconds. He looks up at his friend and says carefully. "This is a very _technical_ dish."

Kim sighs. "It's way out of my league, isn't it."

"Girl, boiling water is out your league." Monique quips. Kim tries to glare at her, but the darker skinned girl sees right through it. "We both know better than to let you anywhere near a stove."

Wade makes an effort to be a bit more tactful "I...I don't think you could make it with your level of..._skill_."

The disappointed hero nods "Thanks anyway, Wade."

The child genius perks up. One of his monitors always displays Kim's location in case of a real emergency. He happened to glance over and saw something very interesting. "Hold on a second. You're with Monique at the fanciest restaurant in the tri-city area? In the evening? _Alone_?"

Kim panics, fumbling the device in her hands. When she finally gets a hold of it she immediately hangs up.

_Oh, God..._

She slowly puts the Kimmunicator away. "I think he..."

"Mm-hm," Monique says as she casually takes a bite of the incredibly delectable mystery meal. "I think the super genius would have put two and two together eventually. It's just now instead of later, NB." [no big]

"This is totally big!" Kim disagrees, raising her voice.

"He's what, eleven? What does he know about these things?"

Kim considers all the time he spends on the computer "Probably more than he should."

Monique's expression softens "If it's really bothering you we can talk about it. We can figure out what you want to say and call him back and explain everything."

"I'd like that, but Wade can wait." she shoves a heaping forkful into her mouth. She continues to speak with her voice muffled by half masticated food "This is way too good to stop now."

The fact that the flavor alone could win out over Kim's anxieties only attests to its unmatched quality and preparation.

Monique laughs, delighted that Kim is enjoying herself, even though she bears a striking resemblance to Ron in the way she is gorging, somewhat repulsive.

With dinner utterly devoured, the French waiter takes their plates and returns swiftly with desert.

It is some kind of unidentifiable custard/pudding. Kim no longer cares what anything served there looks like. She takes a generous bite.

The flavor overcomes her other senses, an all consuming pleasure.

Kim feels like she could melt into a puddle. She hums involuntarily, expressing her deep satisfaction.

The young lovers talk over desert, and after, about nothing in particular, simply enjoying each other's company and reveling in the experience.

A distinctive jingle pierces through air cutting their pleasant exchange short.

It's the Kimmunicator.

Kim is reluctant to answer, unsure what she should say to Wade, even more unsure of how he will react or how she should react to his reaction.

Her thoughts turn into a complicated mess leaving her body frozen as the device rings unanswered.

Monique holds out her hand inviting her love to hand it over. She does. "What's up, Wade?"

The tween isn't surprised to see Monique instead of Kim. He figured as much after the way she hung up on him. "Hey Monique, sorry to interrupt your date with Kim." he apologizes evenly.

The curly haired girl shifts an eyebrow "You seem pretty cool with that."

"I am." the boy replies before honestly admitting "I was, well...shocked to say the least, but who Kim dates isn't any of my business."

"Really? I thought everything was your business." she teases.

Wade frowns "I only dig when I have to, and it's always after Kim tells me to do it." he relaxes "It doesn't change anything on my end. Dating or not, I have your back."

Kim is unable to articulate just how much of a relief it is to hear that.

She appears over Monique's shoulder and smiles warmly "Thanks, Wade. That means a lot."

"Of course, Kim."

"So, what's the sitch?"

"I'm getting a huge energy spike over a remote region of the Himalayas."

The redhead narrows her eyes. "Dementor."

With an urgent tone the boy genius relates "I haven't seen readings this high since he tried to drain the world's power supply."

Monique looks up at her girlfriend "Sounds legit."

Kim meets her gaze. "But our date..."

"It's fine, our time is almost up anyway." Kim gives her a strange look. "What? Did you think I reserved this place for the whole night?" she huffs humorously "I could barely afford two hours."

Wade types a string of numbers "Coordinates sent."

"And I have the ride covered." Monique announces "Let's go."

They end the call and head out of the restaurant.

Monique clicks a key fob and and a tethered platform lowers to the ground directly in front of them. Kim looks up to see that it's attached to a sleek black hovercraft barely discernable from the night sky.

The curly haired girl grabs on to a pole secured to the tether in the middle of the platform. She holds Kim tightly around the waist as they are raised up into the craft.

Kim expects to see Global Justice agents manning the vehicle, but the spacious interior is vacant.

Monique steps over to the cockpit and punches in the coordinates. The autopilot plots the course and engages.

She turns her back to the redhead and says in a provocative undertone. "Unzip me."

Kim reddens at the thought. She leans in close, but nothing more.

Monique can practically sense her hesitation. "Unless you want to save the world in a little black dress, it would be a good idea to change. I can't take this off by myself."

She can, but does it matter? She would much rather be undressed by her love.

Kim pinches the zipper between her fingers and slowly pulls it down. Her breath quickens.

Monique isn't wearing a bra.

She snakes her fingers across the toned unblemished surface baring her love's shoulders.

Before the dress falls exposing her, Monique grabs the neckline, holding it loosely over her chest. She faces Kim and says in the same low alluring tone "If you want to see, all you have to do is ask."

Kim bites her lip and quivers, either from anticipation or from the mental strain of maintaining a measure of self-control.

Monique waits patiently for a response, a subtle wry smile curling on her lips.

Tension builds in the silence until it almost becomes tangible.

The redhead slowly shakes her head even though it is apparent what she greatly desires. "I...I shouldn't. I don't think I could stop myself if I saw...all of you."

The crooked smile turns into a grin. Monique can't get enough of the innocence in Kim. It is oddly refreshing in a way. She steals an intimate kiss, not giving her love a chance to kiss back.

The hero is left in a slack jawed daze.

The rookie sidekick takes advantage of her heroine's stupor, quickly changing into her commando gear.

Kim snaps out of it and is disappointed that the opportunity to watch Monique change has passed.

She's had about all she can handle anyway.

Kim puts on her trademark mission attire through a long sigh.

"Don't worry, Babe," Monique says with a familiar glint in her eye "you can look all you want in six months."

The redhead frowns "Not funny."

She shrugs "I'm not the one who insists on waiting."

Kim shoots her a real glare this time.

The fun is over.

Any sort of smirk or humor immediately vanishes from Monique's face. "I didn't mean anything by it, Kim. I was just playing around."

"I don't know how you can joke about it." Kim replies tersely.

Kim thought being in love was agonizing before. Finally having Monique within arm's reach, but not being able to do anything with her is tantamount to torture and being the butt end of a joke about it is simply unbearable.

The curly haired girl makes a mental note never to go there again. "I won't. Believe me, girl, this will never happen again."

Kim lightens up, as much as her personality allows at any rate, "Let's just forget about it." She looks at the time. "We should get some rest. It's a long flight."

Monique splays her fingers over her chest. She feels like she just dodged a very deadly bullet. She has narrowly escaped death before, mere days ago, but this is an entirely new and equally uncomfortable feeling.

The well equipped sidekick presses a few buttons on the cockpit console opening up a long side panel in the body of the craft, a bed.

"I hope you don't mind sharing." Monique says without a trace of innuendo. She can distinctly sense the time for flirtatious suggestion has passed.

Agonizing or not, Kim isn't going to pass up a chance to spoon her girlfriend. She gestures for her sidekick to go first. She follows after and puts an arm around her lover's waist, scooting up close.

Kim is asleep in seconds. Monique lies awake for a few minutes wondering how her father managed to make the relationship with her mother work given the way he is.

She spends her last waking moments blaming him for passing on his suave stupidity.

**...Several Hours Later...**

Kim and Monique touch down a few thousand feet below a towering mountain peak. Their parachutes fall beside them.

The rookie sidekick shakes out her stiff limbs and tries to get the blood to return to her face. Jumping out of a perfectly good plane has never sat well with her, even after the rigorous training she has received.

Usually she has Ron's screams to make herself feel better.

It is strange, she feels, that no one prompted her to pick him up.

She looks around half expecting him to fall out of the sky "Hey Kim, where's Ron?"

"He's in Japan."

"_Japan_? For what?"

Kim shrugs. "He said he had some business to take care of at the secret ninja school he went to. He seemed really excited about it."

"When is he _not_ excited about something?"

"Ron is, well, excitable, but there was something different about him this time. He was actually sort of...determined."

A knowing smile spreads across Monique's face. "Oh, I think I know what kind of 'business' Ron is up to."

"You do?" she turns back toward her love "What is it?"

"You'll know when he brings back his _souvenir_."

Now Kim definitely knows something is going on. She doesn't like being the only one left in the dark even though her love technically figured it out on her own.

She protests, but Monique holds up a hand cutting her off. "Let him surprise you. He did it the way he did for a reason." She sees that she will have to clarify. "A man has to do some things on his own, Kim."

The redhead gets hung up on the fact that Monique just referred to Ron as a man and misses the point. Kim knows her well enough not to press further. She isn't going to budge.

The conversation ends and the duo begin the climb to Dementor's lair. The ascent is only about a thousand feet through a relatively easy mountain pass.

For the sake of practicality, even evil lairs have to be accessible.

As they approach the perimeter, Kim puts Wade on screen. "How's the security?"

The tween doesn't look concerned "Better than Drakken's, but still well within my ability." He smiles "Their system's down and they don't even know it."

"Thanks, Wade."

"One more thing, in your pack I arranged for you to have something to get Dementor's hounds off your back."

Kim nods and hangs up. She rummages through her bag and finds a spray can. She reads the label "Odor Neutralizer."

Monique raises and eyebrow "Hounds?"

"Dementor has a few dogs."

It doesn't seem like that big of a deal. "So? I think we can handle it."

"Giant, mutant, dogs."

Her eyes widen. She takes the can and sprays on a thorough coating. She sprays Kim even more.

The hero coughs in the aerosol cloud. She takes the can back. "That's enough. There's not enough oxygen as it is." she says with a smile, amused by her overprotective application.

They sneak past the oversized hounds and make it to the compound.

Kim fires a grappling hook and lets it pull them up onto the roof.

The redhead seems to enjoy dropping down from the ceiling like it's Mission Impossible.

Kim is tempted to play the theme song as her and her sidekick lower themselves down to the floor. They touch down and cut the wires they were suspended from.

"Kim Possible!" Dementor shouts in his exaggerated German accent.

Monique rubs a pinky in her ear. "Does _everyone_ have to yell your name?"

Dementor looks to the girl who interrupted the hero villain routine. "I see you have hired yourself a new sidekick." His eyes narrow. "I also see you haven't shown her her place."

Monique starts to flush hotly from anger.

Kim lays a hand on her shoulder and whispers "Try to play along. Don't let it get under your skin."

The rookie side kick looks back to her and it is obvious her words had no effect. "It's a little late for that."

"Enough mumbling amongst yourselves!" Dementor yells. He motions toward the heroes and yells even louder to his henchmen "GET THEM!"

Completely unperturbed, Kim suggests "Race you to the machine?"

A subtle smile close to a smirk breaks through the anger "It's on, girl."

The team sprint down the platform running right beneath Dementor, out of reach.

"Hurry, you incompetent fools!" he commands "Prime the Evilizer Array!"

As she dashes through the grip of several henchmen, Kim feels electricity charge the air, never a good sign. Monique leaps ahead dropping few more, clearing a path.

Recognizing the opportunity, the hero seizes the opening.

She skids on the soles of her shoes sliding into full view of the Evilizer Array. Its immense size rivals that of Drakken's jellyfish scheme.

A solid ring of men in grey close around the redhead and the malevolent machine.

It was a trap and Kim fell right into it.

A small gap opens in the ring. Dementor walks through with a smug grin. He stands next to his creation and pats it with a hand. "Do you like it?" he cackles triumphantly "Of course you don't!"

Kim crosses her arms and waits for the monologue.

"When Electronique was turned good by you and that blond moron, such an unfortunate incident, I had my men pay her lair a visit. What they brought back will change the world.

"You see, the attitudinator was a brilliant invention, but a flawed one. The flaw being that its effects were reversible. But now, with my Evilizer Array, everything will change! When you are struck with my evilizing laser, you will become evil **permanently**. The entire world will!

"Get ready, Kim Possible! You will be the first hero to see the world through the eyes of a villain!"

Kim doesn't point out that technically she would be the fourth.

Dementor hops behind a control panel and begins his assault.

A web of red lasers descend on Kim. She leaps, flips, cartwheels, anything, to avoid getting hit.

The small evil man snaps his fingers.

The ring of henchmen begin to encroach, closing in on the hero.

Kim is running out of room, fast. She can feel the electric charge running through the red beams tug on the hairs of her arms and neck, getting closer and closer until finally there is nowhere left for her to go.

The next laser is a sure hit.

With a twisted grin, Dementor fires the beam.

Right at that moment the wall of burly men ruptures sending henchmen flying outward. Amid the chaos Monique bursts through diving in the path of the laser.

There is nothing Kim can do. It hits her sidekick square in the back.

Monique grimaces arcing her spine, limbs writhing involuntarily. She cries out in pain, voice strained to the point where it breaks.

Mercifully, the beam wanes, fading into a thin line before disappearing. Released from the laser's grip, the sidekick falls forward onto Kim, unconscious.

Kim holds her in a tight embrace. A single word escapes her lips in a grieved shuddering whisper. "Monique_._"

_What did you just do?_

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

><p>The title of this chapter has a twofold meaning: the first, Dementor plagiarized Electronique's work, and the second, I stole the idea for a reserved dinner at a fancy restaurant from a KiMo fanfic I read called Chocolates, Flowers, and Tears by RoyalMeanier.<p>

I was writing the scene and thought, wait...this has happened before. I realized where the idea came from and thought I should credit the original author, who is again, RoyalMeanier.

The whole scene was a terrible cliché... (Mine, not the other author's)

Any ideas as to what the mystery meal could be? I couldn't think of anything which is why I left it at vaguely delicious. (Maybe some weird thing from Iron Chef...)

Although it didn't seem like it based on their conversation in the hovercraft, Kim has seen Monique naked. I think it was the mall scene in chapter two, however, I'd like to think such a thing carries an entirely new significance once they are actually dating.

If anyone is wondering, Evilizer isn't only a stupid name, it's also a play on equalizer.

Will Monique be alright? Will she really be evil _permanently_?

Keep reading to find out!

Review. Complain. Suggest. Whatever you like. Let me know what your thoughts are.


	11. Ravish

Thank you, AngelicInkLing, for all your comments! I really appreciate it.

Bonnie finally makes an appearance. It's about dang time. I never intended for it to take eleven chapters...

Warning: This chapter contains explicit material! (There's a reason why I bumped the rating up to M)

**Mandatory Disclaimer: The only character I own is MD. I do not own any name brands/movies/TV shows that may be mentioned.**

* * *

><p>Monique opens her eyes to a strange and unfamiliar ceiling. The air is chilling, saturated with the odor of burnt plastic and overloaded circuits. She slowly sits up to a scene of utter carnage.<p>

Unconscious men litter the floor in piles, strewn about like victims of a horrible disaster.

The machine that was supposed to turn the entire world population evil is nothing but a charred ruin, black smoke rising in billows, sparks spraying out in glowing arcs.

Dementor is a few feet away, completely limp, his head halfway through the control panel.

"Holy..." Monique says in a breathless whisper. She turns and finds Kim.

The hero sits beside her, eyes intensely fixated on some distant point. She chews a thumb nail in the grip of a compulsive anxiety.

Without warning a splitting pain erupts in Monique's skull.

She cries out in agony as much as surprise.

The jarring sound snaps Kim out of it. She tensely holds her love until it passes. "Monique...it's still you, right?"

"Yeah, it's me." She cringes, trying to rub the dull ache out of her temples. "I don't feel any different except for this dang headache."

Kim's already sullen expression darkens. "You won't be you for long."

Monique's eyebrows come together "What do you mean?"

"Unlike Drakken, Dementor's inventions tend to _work_." She breaks eye contact. "Wade ran some tests while you were unconscious." She pulls him up on her Kimmunicator "Can you explain it, Wade?"

He nods and is handed over to the sidekick. "The beam that hit you hijacked your nervous system. It's starting to sever connections in your brain. That's where the migraines are coming from."

Monique squints an eye "So the headaches are my dying brain cells..."

"Not quite. The energy from the Evilizer Array is slowly sectioning off certain areas of your brain, like the portions that control empathy and your conscience. It's still there, but soon they won't be accessible."

Monique lets out a long sigh. "There's nothing we can do about it, is there."

"No!" Kim yells, outraged "What were you thinking jumping in front of me like that?"

"Number one, I love you," The soon the be evil teenager takes an exaggerated look around. "and number two, an evil Kim Possible would definitely be a world ender. Look at what you did just because you thought I was hurt. When you're evil, you won't need to lose your temper as an excuse."

Kim can't deny the truth of her words, but she still doesn't agree with the conclusion her love came to. "Monique, you're not expendable. Don't put yourself in danger because of _my_ stupid oversight."

"It's been and done, girl." She stands and takes her place next to the redhead. "You would have done the same thing."

Kim can't deny that either.

"So what now?" Monique continues.

"We go to school." Kim replies flatly. "I can't miss a day and Barkin is ready to expel you for being AWOL this long."

Monique scowls "I thought GJ handled that with him."

"They probably did, but you know how he is."

"The guy's on a permanent trip. He really needs to find some meaning in life other than harping on Ron and the rest of us."

Kim shrugs. She is just relieved that Monique is still herself, at least for now.

They leave the lair in disarray and meet up with their ride home.

**...Middleton High...**

"Where the heck have you been?" Bonnie snarks in her usual tone of contemptuous disdain "I was beginning to think you did us all a favor and got yourself expelled. Too bad, looks like you're still here."

Monique glances up at her as she ties the laces of her gym shoes, not offended in the slightest.

The tanned young women have nothing against each other. If it wasn't for Bonnie's need to maintain a certain image, they would actually be friends.

Through various interactions, Monique has learned to look beyond the facade and read between the lines. Bonnie isn't so bad, as long as what she says isn't taken at face value.

Translation: What happened to you? I was worried Barkin actually went through with it. I'm glad you're back.

Monique answers honestly "I've been training with a secret agency so I can go on missions with Kim."

"Tch, I should have known that redheaded loser had something to do with it." With even more biting contempt, she adds "I hope she's worth it." [Duh, of course you'd do something like that for Kim. She doesn't deserve that much effort.]

Monique replies with a wry smile spreading across her face "Oh, she is."

Bonnie raises an eyebrow, drawing a conclusion she can't quite believe. Her hands rise to her hips. "Don't just smile like a creep, spit it out!" [Give me the deets!]

Monique rubs a temple, trying to suppress a throbbing ache. An unsettling smirk settles on her lips despite the pain "Maybe next time."

Bonnie can see that there is something very wrong with that smile. There's a look in her eyes, a look that definitely wasn't there before. She scoffs to cover up her alarm. "Forget it. As if I want to know." [We can talk about this later. You're really freaking me out.]

Bonnie quickly leaves the locker room. She purposely brushes past Kim on the way out so she can snap at her rival, and perhaps, give a warning as well "Watch where you're going!" her eyes narrow and her tone evens out "Watch your lame friend too."

Unfortunately, Kim doesn't have the objective ability when it comes to Bonnie to get the real meaning behind her words. Otherwise she would have understood it as: "I needed to get your attention so I could tell you that Monique is acting totally weird. Keep an eye on her."

Instead, the only thing Kim received was her daily dose of needless irritation at the hands of Middleton High's self-appointed mean girl.

Ever punctual, Kim changes quickly.

She walks down the hall of gym lockers and around half-dressed girls in search of her love. She isn't surprised to find Monique taking her time.

"Hey, girlfriend." Monique greets low and even in her smooth style.

"Hey. How do you feel?"

"Fine. Same as the last time you asked." She turns to roll up her sweats. A faint beeping behind her head causes her to pause. "Put it away, Kim. I mean it."

Kim hides her Kimmunicator behind her back. "What?"

"Don't act like you have no idea what I'm talking about. You don't need to give me a dang CAT scan every five minutes."

The hero reveals the device. She looks down at the screen. The lines in her expression deepen, aging her. "You're right, I don't." She shows her love the results. "You're nearly there."

Monique is labeled a whopping 75% evil in large red type.

She snatches it out of her hand. "What? How can you even quantify something like that?"

"Wade designed it. I don't know how it works, but it does." Kim scans herself and shows her result, 95% good. "Well, no one's perfect."

"What a shame. Even though you try so hard to be." Monique states with little sincerity.

"That little comment just bumped you up a few points."

"I don't care, Kim." Her eyes widen. "I should, but I don't." She turns back to her girlfriend "OMG, girl, that thing _is_ right."

"I know." Kim says with narrowed eyes "The real you would be apologizing by now."

Evil or not, Monique knows what's good for her. "Sorry, I can't help it, even if I wanted to." She makes a gun with a hand and pretends to shoot herself in the head. "Brain damage."

As if on cue, a migraine assails her, gripping her in its painful wake.

Kim watches helplessly as the number on the screen slowly climbs 80...85...90 until it nearly reaches the entire 100%. The large red number flashes denoting the danger such an individual poses.

The hero can immediately sense a change.

There is a net shift in her demeanor. Like that flashing number, the air around her screams _dangerous_.

Kim tenses expecting Monique to leap up and attempt to conquer her niche in the world. She vividly remembers Ron's nacho related attempt during his brief stint as an evil villain.

Despite her concerns, Monique just continues to sit there rolling up her sweat pants, making them even.

Kim clears her throat "...Monique?"

Her voice is still low and even, but there is a subtle, threatening, underlying tone that gives Kim goosebumps. All it takes is a single word. "Yes?"

She rubs her arms in an attempt to smooth out the pimpled skin. "So...you're not going to try to take over the world in the name of fashion or something?"

Monique let's out a short one second laugh. "My girlfriend is _the_ Kim Possible. What do you expect me to get away with? If you wanted to date someone that stupid you should have asked out Ron."

"_Monique_." Kim chastises.

The evil sidekick looks up at her heroine. She speaks slowly, as if she is referring to some abstract concept she doesn't fully understand. "Sorry, did I hurt your feelings?"

The smirk that appears tells Kim that she is being made fun of. "I'm not sure you know what those are anymore."

"I'm evil, not sociopathic. For one, I still love you."

What that twisted smile denotes is far from sincerity. Kim isn't sure if she can believe anything Monique says is genuine. She decides to ignore the comment altogether. "Come on, we're going to be late for gym."

Throughout their physical education activity Kim keeps her love on a short leash, fearing she might do something terrible with her newfound mental disposition.

Nothing happens, not in gym, trigonometry, or any other class.

The final bell rings without incident.

"She's plotting something." Kim says in a hush to her only trusted friend available, Wade, on the monitor tucked away in her locker "She has to be. I don't know how else to explain the way she's been acting."

"...You mean normal? Not every evil person is bent on world domination, Kim. Take lawyers and the IRS for example."

Kim frowns as if the boy should know better "They're not the kind of evil I'm talking about. You saw the readings I got, right?"

The young boy's expression becomes troubled ahead of its time. "Yeah. ...I'm sorry, Kim. I wish there was more I could do." The troubled look abruptly shifts to determination. "I promise I will do everything I can to reverse this. There has to be a way. I won't give up until I find it!"

"Thanks Wade, really."

"Would you feel better if I committed a crime?" Monique asks as she leans up against Kim's locker, rudely shutting it on the tween. "With the way you've been eying me all day, you're obviously expecting something."

Kim continues to eye her girlfriend suspiciously "It would be stupid of me not to."

"Really? Just what do you think I am capable of?"

Kim has no idea. That's what scares her.

"I don't want to find out, Monique. Please, stay close to me. It doesn't have to go there."

The evil teenager puts either arm on side of Kim backing her up against the wall of lockers, leaning in until their lips almost touch. "My pleasure."

Kim ducks out and under from that compromising position. Her heart pounds in her chest, surprising her. She tells herself it is from fear, not wanting to admit it could easily be from something else, something much more familiar.

The twisted smile that spreads across her face has practically become her resting expression. "What's the matter?"

"We can't do that kind of thing at school!" Kim pauses and lays a hand over her forehead. "I don't even know why I bother answering. You know. You're just doing that to irritate me."

"Among other things."

"Please don't."

"Or what, Kimberly?"

The hero stops. _No one_ calls her that. Using her full name somehow cements her love's evil image.

"I'm not going to play the 'or what' game with you."

Her underlying tone becomes amorously alluring "What games are you willing to play?"

It's almost as bad as trying to have a decent conversation with Shego, near impossible.

Kim ignores the comment "I have cheer practice. Wait for me on the bleachers."

Monique obeys, the only reason being the incentive to watch Kim flip around in a skimpy outfit.

As the evil teenager watches her love lead the routine, she finds herself biting her lip, licking its surface.

She deeply yearns for Kim. The desire has never been so compelling.

Her lips take a sinister twist as an idea comes to mind, an idea rejected by her former self.

She knows what she wants, and now that she is evil, she will take it without remorse.

**...Monique's Bedroom...**

"My Dad will be home in a few minutes. We can wait in my room." Monique says in the same manner she has said everything else since joining the dark side.

Kim is still wary, but she can't argue with the point Monique brought up that got her to come over.

MD should hear from Kim personally how his only daughter may permanently suffer from brain damage resulting in a drastic personality change.

How it was her fault.

Kim grinds her teeth at the thought of facing Monique's father with the news.

"It was my decision." Monique states, the closest she has sounded to being serious since the change. "You really shouldn't take credit for it."

Kim turns to her and grips her just beneath the shoulders, earnestly insisting "You should never have had to make that kind of decision."

"If it's either you getting hurt or me, I'm going to choose me every time." The evil teenager manages to get across believably.

Kim is touched to hear those words come out of her lover's mouth despite her disposition. "...Do you really mean that?"

Monique presses her lips against Kim's, parting them, penetrating them. After a tender moment, she pulls away with an intimate taste of her love. "I love you. Haven't I made that clear?"

The darker skinned girl doesn't give the redhead a chance to answer. She pins her down to the bed, holding herself up above her.

"M-Monique!" Kim exclaims, equally shocked and alarmed. "What are you doing?"

"Words aren't enough, Kimberly." she leans down and kisses her neck, gently sucking on the sensitive skin. Kim forces back a sound of pleasure. "They have never been."

Kim struggles against Monique's grip, but she isn't strong enough to break the hold.

The deeply tanned young woman gently bites down on the smooth light skin.

The redhead gasps.

Monique thrusts her hips down onto Kim's creating a heated friction. The heat spreads to the redhead's chest filling her body with the warmth of unwanted arousal.

The toned young woman lowers herself, seizing a kiss from her love without having to force its intimacy. Kim gives it to her, unable to control her desire. She melts under the hot breath of her love, the touch of her tongue intertwined with hers.

The moan that escapes her lips alarms her. She turns away, breathless "Stop! We can't do this, not yet!"

Kim feels her love's supple tongue trace the length of her neck, settling over her ear. She shivers as warm breath flows over her delicate cartilage "You don't want me to stop."

Monique is right. Deep down Kim doesn't want this to end. Her mental objections are slowly beginning to drown in the sensations and pleasure of sexual intimacy.

Kim has few coherent concerns left. "What about your dad? Won't he be home soon?"

"I lied. We have _plenty_ of time."

The redhead gulps, running out of options. "What about _my_ parents?"

Monique grinds down on her in an act of sensual defiance "Screw them."

Kim tries again, struggles to break free, but she is easily held firm. With her arms pinned back and the weight of another person on top of her, she doesn't have any leverage.

She is completely helpless, at the mercy of her sidekick.

The tone of her captor's voice sends a shiver down her spine. "You're not getting away from me."

Monique buries her face in Kim's neck, nibbling, biting, licking, bruising. She slowly lowers her hands from around her slender wrists to the collar of her shirt and rips it right down the middle.

Kim jolts at the sudden draft and makes a vain attempt to push her assailant off of her. She can't move as the tanned young woman snakes her fingers behind her back and unhooks her bra.

_This...this is really happening._

"Monique! St-_ah_!"

Kim is cuts herself off as Monique captures her chest, groping her exposed breasts, tracing a firm nipple with her tongue.

The redhead makes several strangled sounds, desperately trying to hold back a cry of pleasure. Her body responds to her lover's touch, sending waves of powerful sensations reverberating through her, building, compounding.

Kim doesn't even realize Monique has gotten her pants off until she feels her fingers slide into her opening.

Each breath comes in a heavy moaning gasp as the deeply tanned young woman fondles her most sensitive area, rubbing, sliding, penetrating.

The feeling is intensely all consuming, overwhelming and unbearably exhilarating.

Kim can no longer hold back her cries of heated ecstasy.

She grips the back of Monique's shirt and thrusts against her.

Monique continues to give to her, quickly, forcefully, until the redhead can't take it anymore.

The intense sensation culminates into a scream.

Kim's spine arcs as the pinnacle of intimacy entraps her entire consciousness.

At the peak of the shrill moan hot viscous fluid splashes into the palm of Monique's hand.

A twisted grin spreads across her face as she has a taste of Kim, lapping up the thick liquid, sliding the tip of her tongue along her fingers.

The grin thins to a smirk as she mutters under her breath in satisfaction. "_Delicious_."

_**To be continued...**_


	12. Fissure

Q&A #3

I guess this one below is more like a comment and response.

"Poor Kim..when she realizes what happened, she'll be devastated. :( "

-TheChosenSlayer5by5

**Response:** I know... What I had happen to her is bothering my conscience. Unexpected, but the guilt will move me to write a positive outcome, which is what I intended to do anyway.

...Is it too late to just forget it happened?

(I realize that it is. I'll get over it eventually)

"...is it really rape if Kim wanted the same thing from Mon?"

-emomatt

**Answer:** Yes. At the very least, it was rape on a technicality. Kim told Monique to stop, she didn't. No matter how much Kim enjoyed it in the end, she was unwilling.

Kim could not control the way her body reacted. It temporarily interfered with her capacity for rational thought leading to the unfortunate experience of knowing she was doing something wrong (in her eyes) yet immensely enjoying it.

That stark contrast between her personal sense of morality and her physical desire is the basis of this chapter.

Thank you both for the comment and question!

**Mandatory Disclaimer: The only character I own is MD. I do not own any name brands/movies/TV shows that may be mentioned. **

* * *

><p>Kim lies on her back panting. Her heart rate begins to slow and the flush coloring her body starts to fade. Her mind clears as she catches her breath.<p>

She comes to her senses.

The events of moments before, what was forced upon her, plays back in a vivid recollection, surreal and unbelievable.

A sudden weight drops in the pit of her stomach, sickening, crushing.

She lost it.

It's gone and she couldn't do a single thing about it.

Kim is assailed by a torrent of emotions, helplessness, disgust, guilt, shame, but above all, _anger_.

With every ounce of momentum she can gather, she slaps Monique across the face.

The sound alone is stunning.

Monique blinks twice, eyes wide and motionless. The third blink brings clarity. She stretches out her jaw, fingering the area she was forcefully struck. It is a moment before she is able to speak. "That was a reaction I wasn't prepared for."

"Were you expecting me just to lie here and take it?" Kim spits back.

A hint of a smile follows her stinging provocation "Isn't that what you did?"

"You _raped_ me."

The trace of a smile widens, twisting into a biting smirk "You _liked_ it."

The pleasure of the experience and the loss in the outcome is a deep irreconcilable fissure. The two are one and the same yet so very painfully distinct.

The conflicting internalization is enough to give Kim pause.

She is left fuming in silence through gritted teeth.

A heated glare bores holes into Monique's skull.

The darker skinned teenager in unaffected, if anything, amused by the display. "Has anyone ever told you how attractive you are when you're angry?"

A second ringing smack fills the air, snuffing out the silence.

Monique turns her head from where it was forced to the side. "Is hitting me supposed to make me regret what I did, or does causing me pain just make you feel better about yourself?"

"You-!" Kim cuts herself off before she says an expletive, a certain word that rhymes with witch.

The evil sidekick snatches her heroine's wrist out of the air. "That won't happen a third time." She grabs her free wrist and pushes her arms back, pinning her down to the bed.

Kim's chest seizes in a growing panic. She lies beneath her, completely exposed and vulnerable.

The thought that it could happen all over again had not occurred to her, a horrifying realization, one made too late.

Kim can hardly speak, trapped in mid breath she barely gets out "Don't..._please_."

The tone of her voice sends tendrils of fear down the redhead's spine. "There are things I could do to you other than rape, Kimberly."

Before she shows Kim what those things would be, something flashes behind her callous brown eyes. She releases her abruptly and leans away.

Kim quickly puts distance between them, swiping her clothes as she does so. She dresses at a frantic pace.

The shirt she was wearing is unsalvageable. She picks one at random from Monique's closet, who, fortunately, has good taste, and pulls it over her head.

Kim turns after the collar passes over her chin.

Their eyes meet.

A tense wordless exchange pierces the heavy silence.

Kim maintains eye contact as she walks deliberately around the bed and over to the bedroom door.

The wooden panel breaks their gaze as it shuts between them.

The hero dashes down the flight of stairs and out the front door.

**...An Undisclosed Location...**

Shego decides she has devoted enough time to filing the tips of her gloves for the day. She slides off her lounge chair and stretches lazily.

She looks around with an expression of general disinterest.

Men clad in red busy themselves transporting a variety of material and components.

The construction of Drakken's new lair is ahead of schedule, but Shego couldn't care less.

It's always the same, listen to the megalomaniac monologue about his plan, steal random things for the plan, watch him build his plan, narrowly escape getting blown up after said plan fails, find a new place to live, listen to the mad scientist go on about a new plan, a vicious cycle with no end in sight.

Even more than usual, lately Drakken's schemes have been a bit...unhinged.

His digressing thought process concerns her, but the pay is good. On her list of priorities, money trumps almost everything, the exceptions being love in all its irrationality, and her own life.

She often wonders how on earth the blue maniac has enough money to pay her, not to mention the salary of all the henchmen, _and_ to consistently have enough left over to build compound after compound.

As Shego considers it, she does like one thing about working for Drakken.

Speaking of that one thing, the foremost henchman's gaze begins to scan her surroundings with scrutiny, searching for a familiar face.

"I could have sworn..." Shego mutters to herself.

The presence she sensed faded into the air as quickly as she took notice of it.

The villain shrugs, explaining away the sensation as a bout of restless paranoia.

She walks down a partially complete corridor at a leisurely pace, perfectly content to perambulate through the skeleton of a lair.

When there is no one to fight and nothing to steal, she sees no reason to exert herself, except when Drakken gets on her nerves, but he is busy shouting unreasonable demands at her fellow henchmen.

The green tinted woman makes her way to her room, the only fully finished room in the lair. She insisted it be so and didn't have to say it twice.

Shego steps inside her quarters to find Kim Possible sitting on her bed, legs crisscrossed, eyes ready to set the carpet on fire.

The villain scolds herself for dismissing her gut instinct.

She opens her mouth to unleash a flood of clever sarcasm, but the sight of Kim's demeanor dries it up in an instant.

The younger woman's posture is rigid, tense, and ready to snap.

Her olive eyes burn with tears, but she refuses to let them fall.

She tells herself she will not cry over what happened, that single thought stemming the tears.

Her fixated gaze bears an almost incendiary intensity, although she isn't looking at anything in particular, just staring, staring.

Shego cautiously approaches, making sure she is in clear view of the teenager. "Kimmie?" she pauses at the disconcerting lack of response "It's me, Shego, your arch nemesis, you know, the one you always get your butt handed to."

Kim finally looks up at her.

Shego bears the weight of her caustic gaze and holds it steady. Her eyebrows come together betraying a flicker of actual concern.

A hard swallow loosens her jaw. "What happened?"

The younger woman gnashes her teeth, unable to push the words past the wall of raw emotion.

Shego doesn't press. She sits down next to her, not close, not far, just there for when Kim is ready.

**...Monique's House...**

Monique finds herself in the same exact position she was in when Kim left hours ago, eyes on the closed door that separated them.

She had sex with her girlfriend.

What is so wrong about that?

Nothing, she believes, yet she is unable to bring herself to move.

It baffles her.

There is something gnawing at the back of her mind, like an itch she can't reach, faint, but persistent.

She can't figure out what it is. She has spent the entire time she has sat there trying without a sliver of success.

In her altered mind, the feeling is incomprehensible, reduced to a mere irritant.

Having gotten nowhere doing something she can't give a reason for or logically explain for hours on end, Monique believes, with an amount of frustration, that she has wasted enough time.

It is well into the night and lack of activity in itself can be draining. She changes positions and curses under her breath. The long stretch of immobility left her painfully stiff.

She doesn't attempt to regain her full range of movement.

The deeply tanned young woman undresses, preoccupied by the unattainable resolution.

The disturbance stays with Monique long after she pulls the covers over herself. Even in sleep it remains, inches beyond the fringe of consciousness, just out of reach.

It is incessant, plaguing, and nothing hints of it diminishing.

She is unable to sleep for more than ten minutes at a time. Her eyes keep flicking open with that, that thing she can't describe.

It is less than an hour before she throws her sheets off of her and gets out of bed. The evil sidekick puts on her mission gear and, without hesitation, jumps out of her bedroom window.

She lands on the front lawn with a dull thud, unharmed.

The toned young woman walks over to her neighbor's car across the street and forces her elbow through the driver side window, shattering the glass.

The car alarm sets off a short series of honking sirens before being abruptly cut off by Monique violently ripping out the security system.

She uses the exposed wire to start the car. After taking a brief moment to brush away a few stray shards of glass from the seat, she climbs in and accelerates dangerously down the residential street.

**...An Undisclosed Bedroom...**

"She forced me." Kim says suddenly.

The teenager was silent for so long Shego is startled by the sound of her voice, although she hides it well.

The villain infers what she is talking about. "Who?" she asks carefully.

The redhead's voice cracks "Monique."

Shego joked about that weeks ago when Kim came to her for advice. It was the other way around and was only supposed to get an entertaining reaction out of the hero. She never intended for it to be a foreshadow of events.

The memory flashes through her mind and leaves an unsettling trail of regret.

The henchman will not make mention of it. She swallows an apology, appalled that it would even occur to her.

The entire situation is difficult to believe.

"She really didn't seem like the...raping type." Shego says with a squinted eye.

Kim's gaze softens slightly, barely taking the edge off her fiery stare "She's not." The intensity behind her eyes returns to full force "I don't know who that is. She's not Monique. Monique would _never_ do that to me."

Shego decides to overlook Kim's contradiction. "Tell me what happened."

The hero goes on to explain how her love became evil, their conversation before and after the incident, leaving the actual violation up to Shego's imagination.

The villain never expected her nemesis to to go into explicit detail, she gathered enough, but there is something about that that needs to be addressed. "She pushed you down, screwed you, and you liked it. That just sounds like sex, Kimmie."

Kim angrily jerks away from her. "You're unbelievable! I didn't want this!"

Her question pries open what Kim is desperately trying to keep shut "Are you sure about that?"

The teenager grinds her teeth, jaw muscles bulging from the pressure.

Shego nods almost imperceptibly, confirming the source of the redhead's distress. She tells it back to Kim, fighting to keep her tone level and free of sarcasm. "The problem isn't rape. You're upset because you lost your virginity and liked it, which I'm guessing goes against everything you were brainwashed by your white conservative parents to believe."

Kim narrows her eyes "A wholesome upbringing isn't brainwash."

The sarcasm finally breaks through. "_Exactly_."

Kim returns to grinding her molars together, straining her jaw.

The villain gives the hero a moment to say something, anything.

It passes.

She pointedly states "You haven't denied it."

Kim glares at Shego, furious at her nemesis for dredging it up, furious at herself for the way she feels.

The brooding teenager sinks down to the floor and covers her face with her hands. "I told her to stop, but deep down, I wanted it. I enjoyed it." Her hands drop revealing a face overwritten with shame "I shouldn't have. I should have fought harder. I should have done _something_." The tears she has been holding back trickle down uncontrollably, her voice deeply grieved "What are my parents going to think of me now?"

Shego cannot believe the words coming out of her mouth. "They'll love you like they always have."

Kim looks up at her, surprise pausing her inner anguish. "...Really?"

The villain can't hide the subtle green blush tinting her cheeks. Her reply is awkward, unnaturally sincere "Y-yeah, of course...you're their princess. They're not going to like it but, you know, they'll understand in the end that it wasn't really your fault...and...yeah."

Kim processes the out of character encouragement and bursts into laughter.

Shego's face turns a much more pronounced shade of green. She raises her voice "What's so funny?"

The hero brings herself back from the verge of hysteria, wiping away fresh tears "You should stick to sarcasm and pet names."

The villain's hands ignite and threaten to burn Kim to an auburn crisp. "_You_ should shut up and listen to people when they try to give you advice!"

It wasn't as hilarious as Kim made it out to be. She just needed to laugh at something before she spiraled into a crippling depression. Shego perceived that, which is why the teenager is still breathing.

The hero gets a few last giggles out "Sorry." Seriously and with profound gratitude, she continues "Thank you, Shego. I feel a little bit better."

She isn't over it, but progress has been made.

The look on the older woman's face expresses disgust. She refuses to acknowledge the appreciation.

Kim continues somewhat nervously "Can I um...stay for a little while? I...I don't want to go home. I don't know if I can hold it together when I see my parents."

The plasma brightly radiating from her hands dissipates. She lets out a quick sigh "Fine. Just don't thank me. It's gross. Next time I might puke."

Kim successfully resists the urge. "I'll sleep on the floor."

Somehow, having a girl who was just raped and ran halfway around the world for help sleep on the floor doesn't sit right with Shego.

"We'll share the bed and I'm not in the mood for objections." The villain sets the ground rules "This means _nothing_. I'll stay on my side and you stay on yours. Keep your clothes on and don't do anything weird."

Kim rolls her eyes "I should be telling you that."

Shego sneers, a part of her glad that the hero is behaving like herself. "I'm not the lesbian here, cupcake."

The redhead has to stifle a flare of anger. She realizes now that she is recovering, Shego is done playing nice.

Kim wants to fire back an argument, but she has no idea what sort of person Shego likes, male or female.

It hasn't really come up in their interactions...

She settles on an overused rebuttal "You're not my type."

The henchman grins, enjoying the familiar exchange "We'll see."

The opposing duo dress down for bed and awkwardly crawl in together.

Sleep doesn't come easy, but when it does, it is swift, pulling both hero and villain into a deep slumber.

**...Middleton High...**

Monique kicks open the entrance door, a loud arrival that trips the alarm.

Without the slightest amount of concern, she walk to the alarm system panel and pops the face off. She zaps the circuitry beneath with a small device, courtesy of Global Justice, disarming the system before it transmits an emergency signal.

She strides down the halls with a purpose, a compact LED flashlight illuminating the way, until she reaches her destination.

Kim's locker.

Monique rams the heel of her heavy combat boot into the locker door repeatedly. After several forceful collisions, the built-in lock is damaged enough to allow access.

The severely dented door squeals in protest as it swings open.

The sidekick reaches for the computer and clicks the mouse, bringing it out of sleep mode. On screen, barely discernable in the dark, is the bedroom of an eleven-year-old boy.

"Wade!" Monique calls.

A startled cry and a heavy thump play though the computer speakers, followed by a mumbling groan.

Wade appears, eyes red and squinted from sleep. "Monique? What are you doing in Kim's locker in the middle of the night?"

"This is the only way I could contact you. I need you to do something for me."

The young boy tries to rub the drowsiness from his eyes. "How do I know this isn't part of some evil scheme?" he asks skeptically.

Normally, he would be happy to provide assistance, but Monique isn't who she used to be. She is evil now, therefore, cannot be blindly trusted.

The toned young woman's voice reveals a very real threat "Listen you prepubescent shut-in, I am asking you for help. While my patience lasts, I am _asking_. I could just as easily force your cooperation. Which do you prefer, Wade?" She pauses and adds in a dark undertone "I know where you live and you and I both know you won't be going anywhere."

The boy's eyes widen dramatically. He breaks out in a cold sweat. "S-sure thing, Monique, what do you need?"

Monique gives him a few surprisingly reasonable demands, the purpose for them, even more astonishing.

Wade nods and dares to smile. "I can do that. I'll just let Kim-"

The evil teenager cuts him off. "Don't breathe a word about this to Kim. I mean it, boy."

The tween squeaks. He nervously pretends to zip his mouth shut. "My lips are sealed."

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

><p>I hope this chapter was remotely believable. This is way out of the realm of my personal experience. All I had to go on were vague imaginings and a metaphor that came to mind.<p>

Evil Monique is way out of character of regular Monique. It almost makes me want to claim her as a distinct character.

Characterwise, Monique would have continued to sexually assault Kim until she was satisfied, but I couldn't stomach to write it. The one time was pushing it as it is.

I'm not cut out for this...

Anyways, feel free to throw something out there, positive or negative, comments or questions, a review of the story, whichever it is, I appreciate the feedback.


End file.
